Yours Tonight
by moosey87
Summary: Harry and Ginny taking their relationship to the next level, what happens next and what happens when Hermione realises that perhaps she choose the wrong man?
1. And So It Begins

When Ginny Weasley woke up she thought it was an ordinary Friday morning, it soon became apparent that today was going to a day like no other she had experience before. She got out of her bed and she got dressed before picking up her bag and walking out of her dorm and down the stairs into the common room. She walked into the room to see her boyfriend waiting to take her down to breakfast.

"Good morning, Harry." she said to him after he kissed her.

"Hi, so breakfast?" Harry said.

Ginny looked at him and smiled,

"Well what a way to greet the one you love, breakfast. Harry Potter no other girl would be able to put up with you. Come on then."

Ginny and Harry walked down to the Great Hall where they met Hermione and Ron who had already started breakfast.

Harry sat down at the table next to Ron.

"So how are you this morning mate?" Ron asked

"I'm okay Ron, You?" He answered.

"Yeah I'm good. Ready for classes?" he replied.

"Yeah just about, mate." Harry said smiling

Harry, Ron Hermione and Ginny finished breakfast and then just as the bell rang got up and walked out of the Great Hall. As Ginny and Harry said goodbye he gave her a note.

Ginny opened it and read it.

Ginny,

Meet me outside the Room of Requirement at the end of the classes this afternoon.

Love Harry.

Ginny looked at it wondering why he had asked her to the Room of Requirement and pondered the question as she slowly walked to her transfiguration class.

"Miss Weasley, how nice of you to join us." Professor McGonagall said from the front of the classroom.

"I'm sorry, I was walking along, I don't know what happened, and I just got lost in my thoughts Professor." Ginny said blushing, she knew all to well what those thoughts were about.

Professor McGonagall looked at her and spoke again,

"Well lateness is not accepted, you were 5 minutes late therefore 5 points will be taken from Gryffindor."

Ginny sat down and got her textbook out before putting her bag down under the table, she took the note from Harry that was in her jeans pocket and she put it in the front of the book.

"Now class, today we are going to be transfiguring…"

Ginny didn't hear the rest of what Professor McGonagall she was lost in her daydreams again and barely managed to get through the class. At the end of class Professor McGonagall kept Ginny back for a few minutes.

"Miss Weasley, is everything okay, your concentration was a little lacking today." Professor McGonagall asked.

Ginny thought for a second before coming up with what sounded like a good reason,

"Yeah I'm okay, it's been a long week, and I'm looking forward to the weekend, I'm so tired."

Professor McGonagall smiled at her and said,

"Well okay then, don't wear yourself out too much, Miss Weasley, now get to class."

Ginny got to her next class, Divination to find that Professor Trelawney had not yet arrived for the lesson. She sat down with her friends and waited then suddenly a voice from behind her said,

"Today you will realise a dream that you have held on to for a long time." It was Professor Trelawney.

Ginny blushed as she walked past and welcomed the class to her lesson. Ginny sat in the stuffy, hot, room for what seemed like an age listening to her professor tell the class that Ginny's prince would soon arrive and that she would fall in love, and that she would eventually be married to this person. Ginny had gotten sick of the constant references to her love life and could now understand why Harry hated the classes so much.

'But at least she's not predicting my death like she does with Harry' Ginny thought quietly. Ginny had been picked out by Trelawney from the beginning of the year and she was getting bored of it now. The bell went and Ginny went for the door as quickly as she could. She walked down the stairs slowly thinking about what Trelawney had said; for once she was willing to believe it, especially what she had said at the start of the class. It was true, Ginny had been holding onto a dream for years now, a dream that she hoped would now come true that evening.

After lunch Ginny went to her last two classes of the day before going back to the common room quickly to fix her outfit, hair and make-up she ran back out of the common room and up to the Room of Requirement. She slowed down at the corner before the Room came into view and stared at Harry pacing the corridor looking at his watch.

'What does he want me for' Ginny thought to herself, 'and why here? Why not out near the lake or anywhere else. Maybe he's going to…'

Ginny snapped out of her thoughts and walked up to him.

"I was being to think you weren't coming." Harry told her as he kissed her.

Ginny smiled,

"You know what I'm like; I had to go back to the common room to check my hair and make-up."

Harry just smiled, took Ginny by the hand and the two of them paced the floor in front of the door of The Room of Requirement whilst Harry thought

"We need somewhere we can be to show our love to each other, we need somewhere we can be to show our love to each other, we need somewhere we can be to show our love to each other"

Harry and Ginny opened their eyes to see the door in front of them. They took a step in and saw the room. There was a bed in the left-hand corner of the room and a couch in the right hand corner. There was soft romantic music playing, rose petals leading a path to the bed and candles lit all around them.

"Ginny Weasley, I love you." Harry said.

Harry Potter, I love you too." Ginny said.

As they walked to the bed Ginny said what she had so many times before in her dream,

"I'm yours tonight"


	2. The Morning After

**Okay so basically, this has all been posted before, but I had to delete it so that I could do some changes!**

Chapter 2- The morning after…

Harry and Ginny woke up the next morning their bodies intertwined. On the table breakfast was laid out. They got out of bed and got dressed. Ginny was the first one to break the silence that had occurred since they had woken up.

"Harry, last night was amazing but I'm scared it was a one off." She said as she pulled her T-shirt on.

Harry walked over to Ginny put his arm around her and spoke,

"Ginny, how can you even think that, I love you, I told you that last night and I meant it, you make me feel so alive. I never want to let go of you. Your perfect and lovely and the most amazing thing in my life." he said holding Ginny tightly.

The two of them sat down for breakfast, a delicious meal of scrambled egg followed by a dish of strawberries. Then Harry and Ginny got up and walked out of the room and back to the common room. When they got there the fat lady woke up and spoke,

"Where did you get to last night? You both went out but didn't come back. Young love isn't it just the sweetest thing?" she said smiling at the couple.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other and wondered what to say, then the fat lady spoke again,  
"Don't worry your secrets safe with me, now the password."

"Oh yeah sure, Godfric."  
And with that the door swung open and Harry and Ginny stepped through.  
"I hope no one else noticed we were gone or else we are in trouble." Harry said.

When they got into the common room they found Ron and Hermione sat on their usual chairs looking rather worried. Hermione was the first to lift up her head and when she saw Harry and Ginny she jumped up off her chair and hugged both Harry and Ginny.

"Where you earth have you two been we were so worried weren't we Ron?" She said not taking a breath.

Ron stood up and answered,  
"Yeah we were getting worried we almost went to Dumbledore."

"Will you tell them or shall I?" Ginny said.

Hermione looked at them,

"Tell us what, Harry what happened, you look really I don't know, happy, happier than usual, wait did you…"  
Harry smiled and spoke,

"Well you really are the cleverest witch I know, we were in the Room of Requirement last night, where well yeah Hermione your right."  
Ron looked at them in shock,  
"You had sex, last night, in school, you could have been caught so easily."

"We were fine, Ron as you know the Room of Requirement is perfectly safe." Ginny said.

"Well at least we know why you didn't show up on The Marauder's Map, we checked you see, Ron got it out, do you mind Harry?"

"No that's fine it's good to know that you were worried." Harry said.

"Well I'm going to go and change my clothes, Hermione, would you like to join me." Ginny said.

"Uh, yeah of course." She answered.

As Hermione and Ginny walked upstairs Harry could hear them whispering about the events of the night before. Harry turned to Ron and looked at him willing him to speak. Finally Ron turned to Harry and spoke,  
"Harry, listen, She's my sister and I don't want to see her get hurt, and I'm telling you now if she does get hurt it will be more than our friendship that'll be broken, if you get what I mean."

Harry looked at him slightly shocked but managed to speak,

"Ron I love her, I'm not going to hurt her."

Ron smiled and answered,

"Okay I was just making sure, okay so this is a weird question seeing as how it was with my sister but how was it?"

"Yeah your right weird question, but it was amazing." Harry answered.

Meanwhile…

"So what was it like Ginny?" Hermione asked as they walked up the stairs.  
"It was totally amazing; it feels like a dream now though. It was the perfect evening, I really didn't want to leave the Room of Requirement this morning." she said smiling.

"You have to be careful though, just because he may have said he loves you, he may not." Hermione said in her cautious voice.

"I know 'mione I just think that he was being honest when he said it. I know I was when I told him," she answered.

"I know Gin, just be careful." Hermione said.

After Ginny had changed her clothes the two of them went back downstairs.

"Ginny, Hermione your back, so what are we gonna do?" Harry said.  
"Well it's a Saturday and the sun is shining. Let's go walk round the grounds and find somewhere to chill out." Ginny said.

"Ginny, that is the best idea ever", Ron said before adding, "You and Harry go on I need to talk to Hermione."  
Harry and Ginny left the common room and began the walk down to the grounds. On their way they meet Neville who was coming back from the Library with a pile of Horology books.  
"Hey Neville." Ginny said.

"Oh hello, didn't see you under these books. Hey Harry." He said.

"Hi, a little light reading?" He said smiling.

Neville put the books down and spoke,

"Yeah I'm doing Herbology NEWT so I thought I'd do some extra research", He said beaming before finishing,  
"You weren't in the Dorm last night Harry, you weren't getting into trouble again were you?"

Ginny and Harry looked at each other before Harry answered,

"No I was fine, and didn't get into any trouble." he said.

"Me and Harry were going outside, do u want to come?" Ginny asked.

Neville smiled and answered,

"Yeah I'd love to."

Harry helped Neville pick up his books and carried some outside for him. When he had picked the books up he grabbed Ginny's hand with his spare one and smiled at her as they carried on their journey outside. As the 3 friends stepped outside the heat overwhelmed them. It was remarkably warm for the end of September but the students were enjoying the heat. It seemed to Harry that the whole school had come outside for the day he couldn't see a free space anywhere in the area he was looking in. As Harry was looking around he saw familiar faces in the crowds. Cho Chang was sat with her boyfriend and their friends. Cho, whom Harry had gone out with shortly in his fifth year waved at him and he smiled back. Harry's gaze was distracted when a voice behind him said.

"Potter, you can't still be going out with the Weasel princess" It was Malfoy.  
"As a matter of fact, Ferret, I am is there a problem with that?" Harry answered.

Malfoy sneered at him,  
"Well it depends, have you checked for secret diaries that answer back?"  
Harry dropped his books and was about to go for Malfoy when Ginny held him back.

"He's not worth it Harry come on." She said pleading with him.

"Ginny you're right, lets go before I do something I regret."


	3. The Conversation

The Conversation.

Hermione sat on her usual chair in the common room whilst Ron was sat opposite her. Hermione sat staring at Ron waiting for him to speak. After what seemed like forever he finally did.

"Hermione, I don't really know how to say what I want to." Ron said.

"Just say it Ron, it can't be that massive." Hermione said.

Ron looked at and smiled,

"That's the thing 'mione it's probably the single most important thing I'll ever say to you." He said.

Hermione noticed that Ron's ears had turned red, she knew then that whatever he was about to say was important, and having an idea of what he was about to say said,

"Well just spit it out Ron, please, I'm not waiting all day, I've waited long enough, just tell me."

Ron took a deep breath and finally spoke,

"Hermione, I really like you, I have since we first met I suppose, I just guess that, well now I really should just face and to my feelings and tell you."

"Oh at last, Ron, I have been waiting so long to hear you say those words, I really like you too, and I was just scared to say anything because I wasn't sure if you felt the same way." Hermione said smiling at Ron.

Ron and Hermione stood up and they kissed each other. When they finally broke apart Hermione a little breathless managed to speak,

"Ron that was, wow, so I guess that means, well I guess we're together now aren't we?"

"Yeah we are, wow, we're going out." Ron said.

Ron and Hermione grabbed each other's hands and walked out of the common room. As they were walking out they were met by Lavender Brown, Ron's ex-girlfriend, she saw them holding hands and looked at them with a mixture of anger and contempt in her eyes. She carried on past them and could be heard crying in the distance.

"What's it got to do with her anyway?" Hermione commented.  
"Rumour has it that she was planning on asking me out again this term." Ron said.  
"Oh well, I got the first I guess, she'll have to deal with it." She said.

Ron looked at her and said,

"Yeah she will have to get used to it, I'm with who I should have been with years ago. Come on we should be outside." Ron said.

Hermione and Ron walked down the corridor and to the front entrance hall. They got looks from everyone as they walked down due to the fact that they were still holding hands with each other. When they got outside they wondered around looking for Harry and Ginny, Hermione looked scanned the area but couldn't see them the only person she did see was Malfoy, he was coming towards her and Ron with Crabbe and Goyle by his side.

"Granger, Weasel, were you aware that you are holding hands with each other?" He said.

"Yes, Malfoy actually I was aware that I was holding my boyfriend's hand, is there any problem?" Hermione said, her face getting slightly red.

"Boyfriend? Weasel, you're going out with a mudblood, well you really are a blood traitor aren't you?" Malfoy said laughing.

"Malfoy, I'm warning you, don't push me. Yeah I'm going out with Hermione. Just one question ferret. What the hell does it have to do with you?" Ron said with his spare hand on his wand.

Malfoy looked at him and sneered,  
"What are you going to do if I carry on? Hurt me? Yeah sure."

Ron pulled out his wand just as Malfoy did the same thing.

"If you do not put those away right now, I will give you detention, I am head girl remember."

Hermione said with a stern look on her face.

Ron put his wand back in his pocket and walked away from Malfoy, just as Professor McGonagall came out to see what was going on.

"What on earth is going on?" She said.

Hermione turned and said,

"Oh it's nothing; I sorted it out Headmistress, Its fine now."

"Well just stay out of each others way, then things like this won't happen." She said and then she turned and walked back to the castle.

Hermione caught up with Ron and grabbed his hand. She smiled at him and whispered,

"Ron, I'm used to the insults from Malfoy now, don't worry about it."  
Ron smiled at her and replied,

"I know but it hurts me when he calls you that, even if it doesn't hurt you."

"Ron Weasley you are such a softie!" Hermione said laughing.

"Ron, Hermione, we're over here." Harry called.

Harry, Ginny and Neville had found a peaceful, quiet area of the grounds to sit in. They were right next to the lake that was glistening in the sunlight; Ginny was sat at Harry's side and Neville had his head buried deep in one of the Herbology books he had got from the library

"Hi Harry, we're so glad we found you guys." Hermione said.

"Yeah, we met up with Malfoy on our way" Ron said.

"You too hey, me and Harry found him, he had a go about me and him going out still", Ginny said before continuing, "What was his problem with you?"

"Well, we were holding hands, he kinda worked out that we were going out with each other and had a go because of who I am." She said waiting for a reaction from Harry and Ginny.

"Hang on, going out? When did that happen?" Ginny said.

"About 20 minutes ago." Ron said.

Neville looked up and finally spoke,

"Oh at last, that's a least 2 years overdue."

"Thanks for the assessment Neville we understand it was overdue, that's why it happened." Hermione said.

"Well come on sit down and chill out." Ginny said.

Ron and Hermione sat down and the 5 friends spent the rest of the day relaxing by the side of the lake.


	4. The Start Of The Holidays

Chapter 4- The Start of the Holidays

Two months had past since the day in September when Ron and Hermione finally got together, and it was now the beginning of the Christmas break.

Malfoy, who had been as spiteful as ever, had made the mistake of annoying Ginny to much one day during dinner. Ginny waited until after dinner, borrowed Harry's invisibility cloak which he carried in his schoolbag and followed Malfoy as he was walking back to his common room with Crabbe and Goyle. The three of them had no idea what had hit them when they all received Bat-Bogey Hexes, Ginny had seen them looking round to see who it was and saw their faces when they realised that she had already disappeared. For some reason Malfoy didn't bother them again.

Ron and Hermione had survived their first big row, which came 3 weeks after they started dating. It all began when Ron accidentally spilt water over one of Hermione's essays, Hermione who wasn't feeling at her best, lost it with Ron and started screaming at him about how he should be much more careful and try not to ruin things she had spent hours doing. He then screamed back at her about how if she spent less time doing homework she wouldn't get like this because she wouldn't be so tired. Hermione had been so shocked that Ron had answered back she feel into his arms sobbing. They had made up properly that evening when Ron left her a note with a single red rose on her favourite chair.

Ginny and Harry were having a better time. They shared every last minute with each other including Quidditch. Harry still played seeker and captained the team and Ron and Ginny were still playing. It had to be said that Hermione had gotten far more interested in Quidditch she went to every practice so she could cheer on Ron and was there dressed in red and gold when Gryffindor won their first match against Slytherin. Harry and Ginny could normally be found in the corner of the common room in the evenings discussing new tactics and manoeuvres that would help them win. They didn't talk about the night in the Room of Requirement and nothing like it had happened since.

Both Harry and Ginny and Ron and Hermione had become the talk of the school although it was Harry and Ginny that bought more gossip to the students. There was a lot of talk of The Boy Who Lived and the girl that came from what some of the students thought was a family lower than Harry. Harry had been walking past one such conversation in the middle of November when he stopped and turned to the girls that were gossiping and explained that it didn't matter that Ginny was not a wealthy as himself but what really mattered was that he loved her and that she loved him. The gossips stopped going on about it 3 weeks later.

When Harry woke up the morning of the beginning of the holiday's snow had fallen over night and wrapped the groups in a white blanket. Harry looked out at the snow from the window in his dorm before finishing his packing. Harry then took his trunk downstairs and sat on the couch waiting for Hermione, Ginny and Ron to go down. He was sat waiting when Ginny came out for the bathroom area.

"Ginny, are you okay, you look ill." Harry said as he got up and helped her to the couch.

"I'm fine Harry, I'm just feeling sick, something I ate I suppose." Ginny said.

"Do you want some water Gin? Have you got your stuff sorted?" Harry asked.

"Yeah Hermione said she'd bring my trunk down when she came down to save me having to go back upstairs. And I'd love a glass of water, if that's okay." She said.

Harry got her a glass of water and sat back down next to her holding her close to him.

After a while Hermione and Ron came down to join them.

"So where do we floo from?" Ron asked.

"Hagrid's office, Ron how many times do I have to say it." Hermione said.

The 4 friends walked to Hagrid's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Said a voice from the office.

"Hello Professor." Hermione said.

Hagrid got up from his chair and spoke,

"'Ermione, since when do you call me professor?"

Hermione blushed and answered,

"You are our head of house I was being polite."

Hagrid nodded and then passed a pot of Floo Powder to Hermione who was the first to step into the fireplace and travel to the Burrow. Harry was the last one to step into the fireplace he said goodbye to Hagrid and then threw the powder down into the fireplace. He soon landed in the fireplace at the Burrow and was greeted by Mrs Weasley stood waiting for him.

"Harry, it is so good to see you again, come here." Mrs Weasley said as she embraced him.

"Hello Mrs Weasley, thank you so much for inviting me for Christmas." He said when she finally let go.

"Nonsense, Harry, you do not have to thank me, after all your part of the family nowadays", She said as she lifted his trunk and moved it out of the way before saying,  
"I've put you in your usual room Harry is that okay?"

"That's fine I'll take my stuff up there now, if that's okay."

"Yeah go on up, Harry and feel free to put your stuff away in the drawers." Molly said.

Harry picked up his trunk and walked up the stairs to the first floor where his bedroom was. He opened the door and walked into the room. He looked around; there were two beds in the room, one by the window and one by the wall. Harry chooses the bed near the window for himself. He put his trunk on the spare bed and with a wave of his wand all his stuff was in the chest of drawers near his bed. He then carefully placed some of his more treasured items on the windowsill. He got out his photo album that had, since he's been given it, been filled with pictures of him and his friends and placed it with a few other things before walking to the door opening, and walking out into the corridor. Harry was almost knocked down as Ginny ran passed him saying,

"Sorry need bathroom… gonna be sick."  
Harry rushed to keep up with her and got to the bathroom a few seconds after Ginny did. He grabbed her hair and kept it out the way as she was sick.  
"Ginny are you sure you're okay." Harry said as Ginny sat up.

"Harry, I'm fine it was just something I ate I think." she said.

"Are you sure, maybe you should get it checked out." Harry said in concern.

"Harry, I am fine, please just drop it." Ginny said.

Harry helped Ginny up and the two of them walked down to the kitchen where Harry got Ginny a glass of water. Ginny sat at a dining chair and was very grateful for the water. Just as Harry was getting up to put the glass away Mrs Weasley came into the kitchen she looked at Ginny and sounding worried spoke,

"Ginny are you okay, you look pale." Mrs Weasley said as she fussed over her daughter.

"Mum, I'm fine, I was just sick but it was something I ate." Ginny said.

"Okay, if you get any worse, I promise you we are going straight to Mungo's" Mrs Weasley said.

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful, in the evening the family sat down to a huge meal that Mrs Weasley had prepared for them. Somehow they all managed to fit round the table which was a relief to Harry who for a while was picturing them all eating out in the garden that was freezing. Once they had finished their meal Hermione and Ginny helped Mrs Weasley clear the things away before the highlight of the evening the putting up of the Christmas decorations. This was one of the only things that the family did the 'muggle way' they enjoyed taking their time with the things and making sure they looked exactly right. The tree was the first thing to go up, Mr Weasley, as was traditional put the star on the top of the tree, while Harry and Ginny put on the baubles and Hermione and Ron did the tinsel. Once Mr Weasley had done the star he and Mrs Weasley went round placing tinsel and garlands around the living room, kitchen, and the staircases. At 10.30 they finally finished decorating the house. Then they all sat in the living room and admired their work.  
"Do you know what?" Hermione asked.

"What?" Harry said.

"That last bit of tinsel I put on looks really wonky." she said.

Ron looked at her and spoke,

"Gosh 'Mione, it doesn't have to be perfect please just don't worry I think it looks fine."  
"He's right, Hermione I think its fine", Mrs Weasley reassured her before adding, "What time are you parents coming on Christmas Day?"  
"Umm they said they'd be here at about 11o'clock is that okay?" Hermione answered.

"Your parents are coming, that'll be nice", Harry said then he turned to Mrs Weasley and continued, "Who else is coming?"

"Well, Tonks and Lupin are coming. And Bill and Fleur, Fred and George, Charlie and Percy said he may drop in with Penny." she said beaming.  
"So basically everyone's gonna be here then, even Percy." Harry said.

"Yeah after the wedding Percy said that he was sorry and that he wanted us to make up. He and Penny are going to be married soon, can you believe it?" Mrs Weasley said.  
"Really, oh that's such good news." Harry said.

The conversation carried on until well past midnight before Mrs Weasley finally looked at the clock. She ushered everyone upstairs and into bed. Harry was one of the last people to make it up the stairs, he walked into his room got undressed and put on a t-shirt and a pair of jogging bottoms, he had just got into bed when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Harry said.

The door opened and Ginny was stood there.

"Harry I'm sorry for shouting at you earlier, I don't know what came over Me." she said as she walked over and sat on the bed.

"Don't worry about it Ginny, I was just worried about you." he said.  
"I know and if I don't feel well soon when then I'm going to get it checked out." She said.

Just then Mrs Weasley walked past the room,

"Will you two lovebirds say goodnight and get to bed, please." she said.

"I was just going mum, don't worry." Ginny said.

Harry kissed her goodnight and took his glasses off putting them on the windowsill, Ginny shut the door as she left and once she did Harry laid his head on the pillow and fell asleep.


	5. Christmas Day

Chapter 5- Christmas Day

When Hermione woke up on Christmas Ginny was already getting dressed. Hermione got out of bed and got dressed before walking down the stairs. She was greeted by Mr and Mrs Weasley who were already sat in the living room.  
"Ginny's just gone to get the boys up, they'll be down in a minute." Hermione said.  
"That's good to know." Mrs Weasley said.

"So how are you this morning?" Hermione asked.  
"Oh I'm good; I'm a little worried about Ginny. And I've been meaning to ask you how things are with Ron, I was so glad to hear that he finally told you how he felt." she said beaming at Hermione.

"Oh um yeah things are good. I really love being with Ron, he's such a sweetie, I love him so much."

"Love you too 'mione." Ron said as he sat down next to her.

Ginny and Harry sat down on the sofa and as they did Mrs Weasley stood up and started to hand the presents around. Ron received a new set of dress robes from his parents along with the traditional Weasley jumper, this year it was blue with a few purple hearts knitted into it. The dress robes were navy blue and much to Ron's delight had no lace at all. He also received a brand new pair of Goalkeeping gloves from Harry, some Weasley's Wizard Wheezes products from Ginny and rather amusingly he received a copy of Hogwarts: A History from Hermione. Harry was given a Weasley jumper. Green to bring out his eyes with a lion on the back of it. He also got a quidditch book from Ron, Hogwarts: A History from Hermione and a brand new Silver peacock feather quill from Ginny. Hermione was given a necklace and matching bracelet from Ron, a new book from Harry and a best friends necklace from Ginny. She gave the second half of the necklace straight back to her saying,

"You'll always be my best friend Gin"

Ginny smiled and said,

"You'll always be mine."

Ginny was given a selection of Wonderwitch Products by her parents, which she studied for 10 minutes before opening a beautiful amethyst ring given to her by Harry and a new bottle of her favourite perfume by Hermione.

Mrs Weasley was also given some Wonderwitch products and a necklace from Mr Weasley and He received a new briefcase for work from her.

Once they had cleared all the wrapping paper away they got the table and the food ready. At the arranged time all the guests arrived. Once everyone had been introduced to each other they all exchange gifts. Hermione was given a new telescope by her parents and a lot Weasley Wizard Wheezes products were give. Once the exchanging had finished Hermione and Ginny went to talk to Tonks whilst Harry and Ron talked to Lupin.

"Wotcher girls how are you?" Tonks said as they walked over.  
"I'm okay." Ginny said.

"Yeah me too, how are you?" Hermione said.  
"We're okay, me and Remus moved in with each other last week."

"Oh wow! That's great did u hear about me and Harry?" Ginny said.  
"Yeah I did, how is it? I also heard about you and Ron, Hermione."

"Oh it's great, I'm really happy, yeah Ron and 'Mione got together about a month after us."  
Ginny said smiling.  
Hermione then added,

"Me and Ron are having so much fun together, we're totally made for each other."  
"Young lady, I hope that 'fun' doesn't involve you two having sex." A voice from behind them said. It was Hermione's mother.  
"Mum, of course not. I'm not that stupid." Hermione said rather embarrassed that her mum had even bought the subject up.

Ron meanwhile was talking with Lupin, Fred, George and Harry.  
"So you finally got a girlfriend we hear little brother." Fred said to Ron.

"Yep, me and Hermione got together." Ron answered.

They were about to continue the conversation when Mrs Weasley announced to the household that dinner was ready. Mrs Weasley then with a flick of her wand moved all the living room furniture to the side and place the dining room table in the empty space before expanding it so that everyone could fit round it. They all sat down and tucked into a Christmas dinner worthy of being compared to a Hogwarts feast. When they had finally finished dinner and pudding Bill stood up and got everybody's attention before speaking,

"Me and My wife have got something that we wish to tell you all. We are expecting our very first baby, we're very excited, and baby should arrive in May next year."

Mrs Weasley who was sat next to Fleur embraced her and through the floods of tears said,

"Congratulations."

After the announcement, Mrs Weasley cleared the things away while everyone else hung out chatting and having fun. At 6 o'clock Percy, Penny, Tonks, Lupin and Hermione's parents left to go home. Bill, Fleur and Charlie were all staying the night so they went and got their rooms organised. Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione made a space in the living room and put the radio on so they could dance. At 10 o'clock the family sat down to supper.  
"I meant to say earlier Fleur, Congratulations." Hermione said.  
"Hermione, thank you, we weren't going to tell anyone for anuzeer month but we thought today would be a good day." Fleur said.

Once they had finished eating it was 11 o'clock they all decided to go to bed as they had had a tiring day. Ron was getting ready for bed when Hermione came in to see him.

"Hey there" she said as she closed the door behind her.

"Hey 'mione, u going to bed?" Ron said.

"Yeah, after a bedtime kiss from my boyfriends though." she said.  
Ron kissed her and then suddenly kissed her again, harder. They were in frenzied state as they took each other's clothes off.  
"Wait, have you got anything?" Hermione asked.

Ron reached into his top drawer and pulled put a condom,  
"yeah, I've had them since we started going out, just in case." Ron said.  
Hermione muttered a soundproofing spell and locked the door before turning to Ron and kissing him again.


	6. Arguments and Emergencies

Chapter 6- Arguments and Emergencies

When Hermione woke up the next morning she felt the happiest she had in a long time. She looked over at Ron who was still asleep. He looked so perfect and he lay there. Hermione carefully got out of the bed so she didn't wake Ron and crept out of his room back to Ginny's room. When she walked into the room she found Ginny was already awake.

"Where did you get to last night 'mione?" Ginny asked.  
"I stayed in Ron's room." Hermione said trying not to blush.

"You stayed in his room, wait does this mean that…" Ginny said not able to end the sentence.

Hermione's face broke into a smile and she spoke,  
"Yeah, we did."

Ginny looked at her in surprise and said,

"Really, wow, how was it?"

"It was good, and we were safe." Hermione said.

"Hey listen I gotta got to the bathroom I'll be back in a minute." Ginny said.

Hermione got dressed and sat in front of the mirror; she picked up her hairbrush and slowly brushed through her hair. When Ginny came back her and Hermione walked downstairs and ate breakfast. About 10 minutes after they had finished their breakfast Harry and Ron came down.

"I was just coming to get you two up." Mrs Weasley said.

"Sorry, it's not too late is it?" Harry said.

"No it's not but everyone's leaving soon so I thought you'd want to be up to say goodbye."

At 10.30 Bill, Fleur and Charlie left The Burrow and went home. Bill and Fleur were living in a flat in London; Charlie was still working with the dragons in Romania.

Once they had left a quiet fell over The Burrow, a quiet that Mrs Weasley was very grateful for.  
"Right, I am going to take a long, relaxing bath, DO NOT disturb me." Mrs Weasley said as she began to walk up the stairs.  
"Okay mum, we'll be okay." Ginny said.  
As Mrs Weasley disappeared from view Ginny told Harry about Ron and Hermione.

"Really, whoa, that's amazing. Am I hearing this right Ron? You and Hermione last night." He said.  
"Yeah we did." Ron said.  
"I'll thank you Ron, not to tell anyone else." Hermione said."  
"'Mione I won't, how can you think that." Ron said.  
"I know what guys are like, they sleep with you and then they go off you, start being mean and never wanna talk to you again."  
"'Mione, you are generalising, not all guys are like that. I'm not." he said.

"How can you say that? You don't know wait like 2 days and you might never want to see me again.," she said.

"'Mione please, it's gonna be like that." He pleaded with her.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW?" she screamed.

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU, SILLY." Ron screamed back.  
"YOU'RE JUST SAYING THAT." Hermione said.  
"No I'm not. Are you gonna listen to me or not?" Ron said.  
"Oh why should I?" Hermione said as she stormed out of the house

"Gosh, what's her problem?" Ron said.

"She'll be a bit techey, you've just had sex for the first time, she might be regretting it." Ginny said.

"Regretting it. I hope not. I'm gonna go see what's up." Ron said and her got up and walked up and went outside.  
" 'Mione are you okay?" he said.

"I'm sorry Ron, it's that last night was my first time and I'm scared that you're going to dump me, and just hearing Harry say it made me realise that it's real. Listen I just need some space, I'll be in soon." she said smiling at him.

"Okay 'mione, hey listen I meant what I said." Ron said

"I know." she said.

Ron walked back into the house and sat down,

"She's a little shocked about last night, she'll be okay."

"See I was right." Ginny said.  
"Gin." Harry said

"Yeah." She replied.

"Did you feel like this the day after we had sex?" Harry said.  
"A little bit, but only cos it happened so quickly." Ginny said.

After about 20 minutes Hermione came back inside and sat with Ron, Ginny and Harry.

"I'm sorry Ron, I shouldn't have shouted. I love you." she said as she gave Ron a quick kiss.

"That's okay 'mione, I love you too" Ron said.

It was about this time that Mrs Weasley came back downstairs.  
"Oh great, I can go to the bathroom." Ginny said.

"You could have come up." Mrs Weasley said.  
"It's okay I've only needed to go for about 5 minutes." Ginny said as she ran up the stairs.

After about 15 minutes Harry began to get worried.

"Hey has Ginny come back yet?" he said.

"No she hasn't." Hermione said.  
"I'm gonna go check on her." Harry said.  
He got up and walked to the bathroom when he got there opened the door found Ginny lying on the floor.  
"MOLLY, HELP Its Ginny, I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S WRONG." he said as he grabbed her and bought her downstairs.  
Mrs Weasley grabbed some floo powder directed Harry into the fireplace and then got in there herself.

"Get your father Ron and get to Mungo's as soon as you can." She said

"Okay mum."  
"St Mungo's." Mrs Weasley said as she threw the powder down.


	7. St Mungos

Chapter 7- St Mungo's

"Hello, may I help?" Said a voice behind them when Harry and Mrs Weasley arrived at St. Mungo's.  
"Oh yes, it's my daughter, she collapsed in the bathroom, she's been feeling ill for a few days." Mrs Weasley said.

"Okay well, come on let's see what we can do." The healer said and he turned around leading them to a side room.

"If you'd pop her on the bed we'll have a look and see if we can't work out what's wrong with her." He said to Harry.

As Harry was placing her on the bed, Ginny opened her eyes.

"Hey there, you had us worried." He said smiling at her.

"Harry, what happened?" Ginny said.  
"You collapsed in the bathroom, I found you. Your mum and me bought you to St Mungo's. We just got here. You weren't out long." Harry said as he laid her on the bed.

"Hello Ginny, I'm Healer Murray and I'm going to help you, now if you two would like to wait outside I'll be out when I know what's wrong." he said.

Harry and Mrs Weasley walked out of the room and saw Mr Weasley, Hermione and Ron coming towards them.  
"Is she okay, Ron said she wasn't well, what happened." Mr Weasley said.

"She's just being checked over by the healer, he said he's come and get us when he had finished." Mrs Weasley said.  
"Oh right okay." Mr Weasley said.

Hermione and Mrs Weasley sat down on the nearest empty chairs Mr Weasley stood watch near the door, keeping an eye on what was going on in the room, Harry was pacing the floor up and down with a worried look on his face and Ron was trying to reassure Harry that everything would be okay. After what seemed like forever to everyone but what was only 20 minutes Healer Murray came out and invited them all into the room. Mr and Mrs Weasley ran over to Ginny and grabbed her hand.  
"So is it serious?" Mr Weasley asked.

"Well, no not at all really, it appears that Ginny is pregnant.," said the healer.

Harry's mind took him back to the evening two months ago when he and Ginny had sealed their love, he tried to remember using protection but he couldn't. He snapped out of his dream when he heard Mr Weasley say,  
"Pregnant? Ginny, our baby? No you must be wrong."  
"Dad, I'm sorry, I don't think Healer Murray is wrong, you see well me and Harry, two months ago, I'm really sorry mum, dad" Ginny said.  
"Ginevra Molly Weasley, I am very disappointed in you, and Harry you too. What were you thinking?" Mrs Weasley said.  
"Mum, I'm sorry, we didn't plan it, it just happened; please don't be mad at us. I love him." Ginny pleaded.  
"We'll talk when we get home sweetheart." Mr Weasley said.

"She should be able to go pretty soon, I'm gonna get a specialist to check her over and then she'll be free to go." Healer Murray said.

He walked out of the room and left them all in there, in shock at the announcement that had just been made. Hermione was the first one to break the silence that had come across the room.

"I guess I should say Congratulations, Harry, Ginny." She said in a barely audible voice.

"Uh thanks." Harry said.

"Guys, can I talk to Harry on my own please." Ginny said.

Everyone left as Harry walked over to Ginny's bed, he grabbed her hand and he spoke,

"Gin, what are we gonna do?"

Ginny looked at him and started crying.  
"I'm scared Harry, I don't know what we're gonna do but I know that I love you and that's what counts." she said.

Harry kissed her on the forehead just as the door of the room opened. A young woman about 24 years old walked into the room.  
"Hello, I'm Healer Davidson, I'm gonna be your healer throughout your pregnancy, I'm just going to check that everything's okay then you'll be free to go." she said smiling at Harry and Ginny.  
"So it's Ginny right?" she continued.

"Yeah, that's right and this is Harry." Ginny said.

Healer Davidson did a double take and looked at his scar and said,

"Good Heavens, Harry Potter, you're the father correct?"  
Harry blushed a little and said,  
"Umm yeah."

Healer Davidson's examination took about 20 minutes, Harry sat on a chair while Ginny was being examined. Harry's mind went through various stages of the thinking. He began with the 'How can this be happening' stage but he soon answered his own question when he remembered that it was partly down to him. Next was the 'What would my parents think' for which he could find no answer at all and then 'What are Mr and Mrs Weasley going to say about this'. This was the thought that scared Harry the most. When Healer Davidson had finished she turned to Harry and Ginny and told them that everything looked okay and that she could go home.  
Ginny and Harry walked out the room to be greeted by Mrs Weasley.  
"Well…" She said.

"She says everything's fine." Ginny said.

Just then Malfoy walked by he stopped and turned around.  
"What's wrong with you know Potter?" He said sneering at him.  
"Malfoy, get lost." Harry said.

"It's not him that was being checked out." Ginny said.

"That's a first, so which one of you was it? Malfoy said.

Harry took a step forward and said,

"It's none of your business, ferret."

"Fine then, I'll see you at Hogwarts then scar-head, weasel princess." Malfoy said as he turned and walked away.

One by one everyone flooed back to The Burrow when they got back Hermione and Ron walked upstairs leaving Harry, Ginny and Mr and Mrs Weasley in the living room.

"Sit down you two, you have some explaining to do." Mrs Weasley said.


	8. Explaining

Chapter 8- Explaining.

Recap:

One by one everyone flooed back to The Burrow when they got back Hermione and Ron walked upstairs leaving Harry, Ginny and Mr and Mrs Weasley in the living room.

"Sit down you two, you have some explaining to do." Mrs Weasley said.

Harry and Ginny sat opposite Mr and Mrs Weasley waiting for them to speak finally Mrs Weasley spoke,  
"HOW COULD YOU?" she said.  
"Mum, I'm, I mean well we're sorry. It wasn't meant to happen." Ginny said.

"I AM SO DISSAPOINTED IN THE TWO OF YOU." Mrs Weasley said.

"Mrs Weasley, I'm really sorry, like Gin said, it wasn't meant to happen, it just did." Harry said.

Mr Weasley spoke for the first time,

"Molly, be reasonable. They've been going out for long enough, it's their choice, remember us at their age."

"I'm sorry Arthur, but she's my baby girl, my only daughter and now look at her, SHE'S PREGNANT, Arthur, PREGNANT- do you not understand that?" Mrs Weasley said, her face getting redder.

"I understand Molly, I'm well aware of the fact she's pregnant, but it's happened, and we have to deal with that." he said reassuring Molly as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Arthur, but I CANNOT be calm about this. This is our daughter we're talking about. AND I HAVEN'T STARTED WITH YOU YET HARRY." she said.

"I'm, sorry Mrs Weasley, it really wasn't supposed to happen I didn't plan it, it just happened and it seemed like the natural thing to happen."

"Okay Harry, I'm sorry, its such a shock is all.," she said.

"It's a shock for us all. Now you two are going to explain to me EXACTLY how this happened. Mr Weasley said looking sternly at them.

Harry and Ginny told Mr and Mrs Weasley about the night in the Room of Requirement once they had finished talking Mrs Weasley who had finally calmed down spoke,

"Do you love each other?"

"Yes of course we do." Harry said.

"Ginny?" Mrs Weasley said.

"I've always loved him, ever since I saw him at the station in his first year." she whispered.

"Gin, really?" Harry said.  
"Of course I did, you were the famous Harry Potter. Then I got to know the real you and I love that you even more." She said.

"Okay well you love each other, at least that's cleared up." Mrs Weasley said.

Mr Weasley then spoke,  
"Harry, will you look after her?"  
"Of course I will Mr Weasley, I love her." Harry said.

"Okay, no we've got that one settled, I have to get back to work, they're waiting for me to get back." Mr Weasley said as he got up from his seat.

"Do you have to Arthur?" Mrs Weasley said.

"Yes Molly, sorry. I love you." Arthur said kiss Molly on the cheek.  
He waved goodbye and then he apparated back to the ministry. Once he had gone Mrs Weasley turned to Ginny and Harry and smiled at them,

"I'm sorry for the way I shouted. It can't be good for you Ginny, I'm sorry. My goodness, I'm going to be a grandmother twice in one year, that's amazing."

"That's okay, Mum, I understand why you shouted." Ginny said.  
"Well, I'm going upstairs, to tidy the upstairs of the house." Mrs Weasley said.

"Okay then." Said Harry.

Mrs Weasley walked upstairs just as Hermione and Ron came downstairs.  
"How was it?" Ron said.

"We heard the shouting." Hermione said.

"Yeah it was pretty bad. She was pretty angry." Harry said.

"She took it okay though, she seems pretty happy." Ginny said.

"Well that's a relief." Ron said.

Hermione and Ron sat down on the chairs which Mr and Mrs Weasley had just been sat on.

"Can we keep this between us please, I don't want any of my brothers to know, not yet anyway." Ginny said.  
"Of course we can, will you tell McGonagall?" Hermione said.

"I think we should Gin, what do you reckon?" Harry said.  
"I guess we'll have to.," she said.

Harry put his arm around Ginny and she moved in closer to Harry, she closed her eyes and was soon asleep. Hermione and Ron went back upstairs to his bedroom. Harry sat thinking about the events of the day, he was still in shock, and he couldn't quite believe that he was going to be a father, but he was indeed very pleased with the fact that he was going to be one. He sat there picturing what their baby might look like, he thought of names that he and Ginny might like and thought about how the baby would grow up. Lost in his thoughts Harry didn't feel himself falling asleep, but he was soon fast asleep next to Ginny and dreaming of the 3 of them together.


	9. Back To Hogwarts

Chapter 9- Back to Hogwarts.

January came round quicker than anyone at The Burrow wanted it to and soon it was time to go back to Hogwarts.

"Dang it." Harry said as he looked at the clock that was on the windowsill. Harry had somehow slept through the alarm and now had 15 minutes to get dressed and pack his trunk. Harry instead of packing the trunk on his own he thought it would be quicker to use magic. He stood watching his clothes fold and neatly put themselves in the trunk. Once it was packed he carried it downstairs. He walked into the living room to see Ron, Ginny and Hermione waiting for him. Ginny was doing well. Her morning sickness had calmed down although she was still experiencing it.  
"Oh Harry at last." Ginny said.  
"Yeah, I know I'm sorry." He said as he kissed her.

Just then there was a pop behind Harry. He turned round to see Bill stood in front of him. Harry didn't see Bill's fist make contact with his face, all he remembered was waking up five minutes later to see Ginny screaming at Bill and Hermione watching over Harry.

"What happened?" He said as he sat up.

"Bill hit you." Hermione said.  
"I guess he knows then." Harry said smiling at Hermione.

"You're back with us, now I've promised Ginny I won't hit you again but Harry, I trusted you, we all did, and now look at what's happened." Bill said.

Harry looked at wearily, tired of explaining his actions he just sighed and spoke,

"I'm sorry Bill, it just happened."  
"Harry, you DO NOT have to justify yourself to any of my brothers." Ginny said.

"Harry listen, I'm sorry about punching you, Ginny has explained everything and well, if you're going to look after her then, I'm okay with it." Bill said.

"Don't worry about it, you're her brother that's what you're supposed to do." Harry said.

"Well, I have to get back to Fleur, really Harry I'm sorry and well I guess congratulations what I should really be saying." He said as he smiled.

"Thanks, Bill" Ginny said.

Bill said goodbye and then with a single pop was gone again. Just at the moment Mrs Weasley came into the room.

"I heard shouting, it sounded like Bill and Ginny", she said before looking at Harry, "What on earth happened to you Harry?"

"Mum, Bill came to see us, and well he hit Harry, did you tell him about the baby?" Ginny said.

"Oh I am so sorry, I should have thought." Mrs Weasley said.  
"How many people have you told?" Ginny said.

"Well just the rest of the family, Fred, George and Charlie." she said before adding,

"It's time to go, I've arranged for you to see Professor McGonagall the minute you get back to Hogwarts." Mrs Weasley said.

She embrace everyone and then everyone flooed back to Hogwarts and Hagrid's office.  
"'ello there you 4, now 'Arry, Ginny the headmistress is waiting to see you, so you'd

Better get going." Hagrid said once they had all arrived at his office.

Hermione turned to Harry and Ginny and said,  
"We'll take your stuff to the common room for you, Good Luck."

"Thanks 'mione." Ginny said.

The 4 friends walked out of the office and then separated.

"So you ready for this?" Harry asked Ginny.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Ginny said.

They walked hand in hand until they reached the entrance to the head's office.

"Ummm, we're here to see the headmistress." Harry said to the gargoyle that was standing guard of the door.

"Oh yes, just go on up, she waiting for you." It said.

Harry and Ginny walked up the stairs and knocked on the door.

"Come in" McGonagall's voice from behind the door said.

Harry took a deep breath in and then opened the door, allowing Ginny to walk in he then walked in himself and shut the door behind him.

"Mr Potter, Miss Weasley. Could you please tell me what is so important that you had to come and see me right away?" Professor McGonagall said in her typically stern voice.

"Uh well." Ginny said.

"I'm not sure where to start." Harry said.

"Well start with the facts." Professor McGonagall said.

"Okay, well, I'm pregnant and Harry's the father." Ginny said

"You're what? How? When?" McGonagall said.

Harry and Ginny relayed the whole story to Professor McGonagall; the story was interrupted with the occasional comments Phineas Nigellus and a few of the other head teachers. When they had finished the story Harry and Ginny waited for a response.

"I am highly disappointed in the both of you and I should probably expel you both for what you have done, HOWEVER, I can see that this wasn't a one off, I know that your feelings for each other are real and therefore I am going to let this go." Professor McGonagall said.

"The whole thing?" Harry said.

"Yes Potter, the whole thing, Miss Weasley, you will need to inform Madame Pomfrey about the situation." She said.

"Okay, professor." Ginny said.

"Okay, well thank you for coming to tell me. I will inform the staff so they are able to keep an eye on you. Now I have things to do so of you go." McGonagall said.

Harry and Ginny thanked her for being so understanding before walking out of the office and making they're way to the common room.

"Wait, Ginny should we got tell Madame Pomfrey?" Harry said.

"Nah, we can do that later." Ginny said.

As they approached the fat lady they realised that neither of them knew what the password was.

"Password." The fat lady said.

Just at that moment Neville came up behind them.

"Password is Pygmy Puff." He said.

"Correct." The fat lady said, as she swung open. Harry, Ginny and Neville all climbed through and walked into the common room. When they had got in there Neville went to in the corner and read a book and Harry and Ginny found Hermione and Ron.  
"So…" Said Ron.

Ginny and Harry told Ron and Hermione everything that happened in Professor McGonagall's office. Once they had finished telling them Ron spoke,

"She let you off? I thought you were going to be in so much trouble."

"To be honest Ron, so did I" Harry said.

Just at that moment Harry felt something drop on his lap. He looked down slowly and saw the thing he had been dreading, a howler, sat on his lap.

"Okay well, it's not from Bill, because he's already had his say so who could it be from?" Ron said.  
"There's only one way to find out." Harry said as he opened it.

"HARRY POTTER HOW COULD YOU? IF I WEREN'T WORKING I'D BE KILLING YOU RIGHT NOW. YOU HAVE TOTALLY BETRAYED THIS FAMILY, WE TRUSTED YOU AND YOU'VE BROKEN THAT TRUST. YOU BETTER BE PLANNING TO LOOK AFTER GINNY AND THE BABY OR ELSE, WELL I'LL PUT IT LIKE THIS, MY DRAGONS WILL BE PAYING YOU A VISIT." The voice said before the letter burst into flames.  
"That's Charlie then, he's taking it well." Harry said swallowing hard.

"Oh Harry, I am so sorry, you know what my brothers are like, so over-protective. I'd get ready for more of those if I were you." Ginny said.

Harry looked around the room everyone was now staring at him. There were a few first years, some third years and Lavender, Dean and Neville. Neville was the person who broke the silence.

"What was that about? What did Charlie mean about you looking after the baby Harry, what baby?" He said looking at Harry.

Harry in turn looked at Ginny. He wasn't sure what to say. It was Ginny who was brave enough to speak. Ginny told Neville about her pregnancy.

"Wow! Congratulations Ginny and you Harry." He said as he hugged Ginny.

"Hey, thanks mate, listen could you not tell anyone else, we're trying to keep it a secret at the moment." Harry said.

"Oh yeah sure I won't say anything." Neville said.

Neville then went back to his book and left Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione talking. Ginny was right throughout the afternoon Harry received two more howlers, one from Percy and the other from Fred and George. Fred and George's howler was the funniest thing that had happened to Harry all day. He opened it to hear the boys doing an impression of their mother, telling Harry how bad had been. Then they went serious for a minute when they told Harry that he was to take care of Ginny and the baby or face their wrath too. Dinnertime came quickly and Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione all walked down to the Great Hall. As they entered the hall they saw that the Slytherin table were gathered around Malfoy. As Harry past the table he could hear Malfoy's whispers.

"Saw him at Mungo's, with the mudblood and the Weasel King and Princess. He says he wasn't the one that was being checked out but he did out of the exam room with his girlfriend so it was either him or her."

Harry sat down at the table and began to eat. As he continued to eat he could hear the continued whispers.

"I swear when I get my hands on Malfoy I'm going to…" Harry said.

"Going to what, Scarhead." A voice behind Harry said.

Harry turned around to see Malfoy stood in front of him.  
"I don't know Malfoy, I'll think of something."  
Malfoy looked over at Ginny and spoke,

"Well you're not eating much; surely you must be starving after your stay at home. Did you afford Christmas dinner?"

Ginny got up with her wand raised and was about to hex Malfoy when Harry spoke,

"No Gin, you sit down ad calm down. It's not good for you to get angry." He said

Harry turned round to find that Malfoy had gone back to his table.

"One day that git is going get what's coming to him that's for sure." Ron said.

Once everyone had finished they got up and walked out of the Hall.

"Hey listen, I'm going to go see Madame Pomfrey now" Ginny said.

"I'll come with you Gin, after all we're in this together." Harry said as he grabbed her hand.

In the corner of the corridor, Malfoy was lurking listening to the conversation, interested in why Harry and Ginny were going to the hospital wing he waited until they had left and then began to follow them. When Harry stopped for a second Malfoy had to carry on walking, he had been found out.

"Malfoy, what are you doing following us?" Ginny said.  
"Following you, hardly, I'm going to the hospital wing, my throat is hurting a little and I wanted Madame Pomfrey to check it out for me. Where are you going? Can't be the hospital wing already, classes haven't even started yet, must be a record" he said smirking at him.

"As a matter of fact, that's exactly where we are going, ferret." Harry said.

He grabbed Ginny's hand and began to walk away from Malfoy. When they got to the hospital wing, Madame Pomfrey came rushing over to them.

"What can I do for you two?" she said.

They were just about to answer when Malfoy walked in.

"Draco, what is it now?" Madame Pomfrey said.

"My throat hurts." He answered.

"Okay well go and sit over there while I talk to Mr Potter and Miss Weasley." She motioned for Harry to go and sit on one of the beds.  
"Now, what is it?" she said turning to Harry and Ginny.  
"Well, we went to see Professor McGonagall today about something and she told us to come and see you. The thing is well, I'm pregnant." Ginny said in a quiet voice so that only her, Harry and Madame Pomfrey could hear.  
"PREGNANT?" Madame Pomfrey said a little louder than she had planned.  
"Well, well, that's why you were at Mungo's on Boxing Day, tut tut Potter you have been a naughty boy." Malfoy said.

Madame Pomfrey turned to Harry and Ginny and said,

"Sorry about that, thank you for telling me about it. Don't worry about Malfoy, I'll deal with him."

"Thanks." Ginny said.

Harry and Ginny left the hospital wing and walked back to the common room, when they got back Ginny went to bed, as she was tired. Hermione went with her and left Harry and Ron together.

"You haven't really said anything about this whole thing yet Ron." Harry said.

"Harry, I'm fine with it. I see how much you and Ginny truly care for and love each other. The others can't see that, that's why they're acting like this." He said.

"Hey, listen thanks mate, it means a lot that you accept it, now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go bed." Harry said.

"Okay, I'll come up too." Ron said.


	10. Harry In Trouble?

Chapter 10.

Harry could sleep, it was 2 o'clock in the morning and Harry was getting rather fed up with not being able to sleep. He was sat thinking about everything and how much he wished his parents could be involved and then he realised that there was one person that didn't know about the baby that should know. Harry quietly opened his trunk and got out his ink, a quill and some parchment along with his Invisibility Cloak and the Marauders' Map and then he softly walked down into the common room. He sat at a table and began to write.

_Remus,_

_This is Harry, Hi. I have something I have to tell you and it's pretty big. You know me and Ginny Weasley have been going out? Well she's pregnant. I'm going to be a father can you believe it? You're the only person in the world that would know what my parents and Sirius would think so I had to tell you about it._

_Write Soon,_

_Harry._

Once Harry had written the letter he walked out of the common room and then put his cloak on. He walked to the Owlery and tied the note to Hedwig's leg.

"This is for Lupin, make sure he gets it." Harry said to the owl.

Hedwig flew off into the distance and Harry walked back to the common room.

"Pygmy Puff" He whispered to the Fat Lady.

"Huh? Oh Harry, go on then." She said as she let him in.

Harry climbed up the stairs to the dorm and got into his bed. Soon he was fast asleep and dreaming.

When Ginny woke up the next morning she got dressed and put her things in her school bag and walked downstairs. She met Harry and Ron who had been waiting for her.

"Where's Hermione?" Ginny said.  
"She's gone to the toilet, she'll be right back." Ron said.

Hermione came out of the bathroom and they all went to breakfast. As they walked into the Great Hall they saw Malfoy sat at the Slytherin table seemingly on his own.

"Mmmm, wonder where all his friends have gone to." Harry said.

"That's a funny one, apparently, he was seen coming out of the hospital wing last night by Luna, Madame Pomfrey apparently was telling him that the rash and the swelling should be gone in a few days and that he should avoid intimate contact with girls for a few weeks." Hermione said.

"Well, Madame Pomfrey did say she'd sort him out." Ginny said.

They sat down and ate breakfast once they had finished eating they got up and walked out of the Hall.  
"So, what have you got first today, Gin?" Harry said.

"Divination", she said, "I hope that Trelawney doesn't bug me again this lesson, I'm so tired of it."

"Just smile through it. Harry said.

"Hey listen, I've got to go, I'd need to stop at the bathroom on my way to class, see y you later." Ginny said.  
"Okay then Ginny, hey, look after yourself, okay." Harry said.

"What have you got now 'Mione?" Ron said.  
"Ancient Runes. What have you got?" Hermione asked.

"Me and Harry have got a free period." Ron said.

Hermione walked to class and Harry and Ron began to walk back to the common room.

"Harry Potter, Harry Potter, wait, dobby has a message from Professor McGonagall." A squeaky high-pitched voice behind them said.

"Dobby, is that really you?" Harry said.  
"Indeed it is Sir, Professor McGonagall says that Harry Potter is to go to Hagrid's office as soon as he gets this message."

"Hagrid's, okay then. Dobby, did she say why?" Harry said.

"No she didn't sir." Dobby answered.

"Okay, Ron I'll come back as soon as I'm finished."

Harry walked to Hagrid's office knocked on the door but got no answer so he opened the door and saw the faces of the 4 other Weasley brothers staring at him.

"Hello, Harry." Charlie said.

"Ummm, hi." Harry said,

"Did you think we were going to leave it with the Howlers? We wanted to come and talk to you." Charlie said.  
Percy came forward,

"I personally am very upset about this whole situation, Harry, I trusted you, and you've gone and done this. We should ring you bloody neck right now."

"Please, don't' do that. Can't we just talk about this? Fred, George, you can be reasonable, your Howler wasn't all that bad, you even said congratulations." Harry pleaded.

"Harry, I'm sorry but we sat down and thought about it and well to be honest we feel the same. Right now the only talking I want to do is with my fists." Fred said.  
Charlie then spoke again,

"Harry, SHE'S OUR YOUNGER SISTER, SHE'S OUR LITTLE BABY SISTER. WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?

Harry stood there as the 4 brothers came closer and enclosed Harry in a tight circle. Harry stood rigid in his spot overwhelmed by the situation, was scared of what the boys were going to do to him. Charlie got closer to Harry and spoke,  
"Now Harry, do you know what I'm going to do to you know?"

Harry shook his head and started crying, he started and he couldn't stop. The boys backed away from him and looked at him.

"I'M SCARED TOO YOU KNOW. I'M LOST IN THIS SITUATION. IT'S ME THAT'S GOT TO DEAL WITH THIS TOO. AND YOU KNOW WHAT I'M DON'T REALLY SORRY BECAUSE I LOVE GINNY, I'M GOING TO HAVE A BABY WITH HER I'M NEVER GOING TO LET HER GO." Harry said.  
Charlie stepped forward and put his hand on Harry's shoulder in a reassuring way. Harry looked up at him through the tears.  
"I'm sorry Harry. I just wanted to hear you say it. I'm really really sorry.," he said.  
"It's all right Harry, everything's going to be fine." Fred said.  
"How could you do that to me guys? I was petrified. I really though you were going to hurt me." Harry said as he looked at the Weasley brothers.  
"We're sorry Harry." they all said one by one.  
"That's okay, hey listen guys I'm gonna go now and I'd do the same things if I were you. I'll see you sometime." Harry said as he left the room. He walked back to the Common Room.  
"Pygmy Puff." he said.  
"Are you, okay Harry." The fat lady said.  
"Just let me through please." Harry said.  
The Fat Lady swung open and allowed Harry through. He walked through to the room and saw Ron there waiting for him.  
"Your bloody brothers." Harry said as he sat down.  
"Huh?" Ron said.  
"They were waiting for me; they wanted a 'talk'. They pretty much scared the living daylights out of me."  
"Oh, Harry, I'm sorry. Did they hurt you." Ron said.  
Harry looked at him and smiled and said,  
"No, they didn't thank heavens, we understand each other know, Charlie said it was kinda a test, that they just wanted hear me say how much I loved Ginny."

"Oh well that's a relief." Ron said.

"Yeah, hey listen, lets not mention this to Ginny." Harry said.

"Okay, so lets get going, we don't want to be late for class." Ron said.

Ron and Harry got up and grabbed their bags before walking out of the common room and walking to class.


	11. Another Day?

Chapter 11

When Harry woke up the next morning he checked around the dorm making sure that he had no other 'visitors' to see him. He was relived to find that there was no one waiting to kill him. He got out of bed, put his glasses on and got dressed before getting his school stuff ready. He was just about to walk down into the common room when Hedwig flew into the dormitory.  
"Hedwig, you're back, thank you." He said as he took the letter from her.

She hooted at him and flew of to the Owlery. He looked at the letter and recognised it as Lupin's handwriting. He walked downstairs and sat on the nearest chair his hands shook as he opened the letter.

_Harry,_

_Congratulations on your news. It was a bit of a shock to hear that you and Ginny were expecting but I hope that you are going to look after her well. Now you mentioned your mother and father and of course Sirius. I think that your parents would be disappointed in what you have done, however I feel that they would be proud of the way you appear to be handling it so far. Sirius would be extremely happy of the news and would also be very proud of you.  
I am thrilled for you and Ginny and hope that things go well. Write us soon with more news._

_Lupin._

He put the letter into his bag and smiled. Lupin was the first person to not get mad at him or hate him for what he and Ginny had done. There was a noise behind him that made him jump.

"Hey, Harry don't worry, it's only me, I'm not going to threatened you like my lovely brothers did." Ron said.

"Oh hey, did you really see me jump?" Harry said.  
"Yes about 1 foot in the air Harry, those 4 have got a lot to answer for."

Just then Ginny came downstairs,

"Which 4?" she said.  
"Ummm, I dunno." Said Harry.

Ginny looked at Harry and then Ron, she reached for her wand and then Ron let the whole story out. Ginny stood there as Ron and the Harry explained what had happened the day before.

"Why did you not tell me?" Ginny said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to worry you." Harry said.  
"I am going to kill them for sure, they've treated you so badly and it's not all your fault." Ginny said as she sat down next to Harry. When Hermione came downstairs they all went off to breakfast. After that Ginny and her friends went to their divination room while Harry, Ron and Hermione went to their Defence against the Dark Arts class. Professor Vesta, the new DADA teacher was much like Lupin, she was a very competent teacher and they had learned much throughout the year so far. After that class they all had potions Professor Slughorn was still teaching them. After potions a small boy came running up to Harry.

"Are you Harry Potter?" he said.  
"Yes, I am." Harry said.  
"Oh thank goodness, I've got a message from Professor McGonagall she said that you have to go to the Hospital Wing right away." The boy said.

"What's happened?" Harry said.  
"She didn't say she just said that you were to go." The boy said.

"'Mione, Ron, I'd better go, I'll see back in the common room." Harry said.  
"Ok, Harry, I hope it's nothing serious." Hermione said.

Harry walked to the Hospital Wing and when he got there saw Ginny lying on a bed. He ran over to her and grabbed her hand.  
"Gin, what happened?" He said.

Ginny looked at Harry and started to cry. Harry sat on the bed with her and held her close.

"Harry, the baby, it, I, I don't know how it happened. I'm sorry." She said through the tears.

"Ginny, what happened." Harry said.  
"I, well I lost the baby." She said.

When Ginny said the words Harry felt his world come crashing down around him. Why had this happened? Why now? Harry had just begun to feel really happy, he had a beautiful girlfriend and he was going to be a father except now he wasn't. He looked at Ginny who was waiting for a reply. Harry smiled at her and spoke,

"Gin, it's okay, you don't need to apologise about this, and it wasn't you fault." Harry said as Ginny buried herself closer into Harry and sobbed. It was at this moment that Madame Pomfrey came over.

"Mr Potter, she has told you then?" she said.

Harry nodded with tears in his eyes. Madame Pomfrey spoke again,

"It's very common in first pregnancies, Miss Weasley, is there any history of miscarriage in your family?"  
"My mum had a couple." She whispered.

"Well, sometimes, it can happen to daughters too, you should still be able to take a baby to full term in the future." Madame Pomfrey said.

She turned and went back to her work. Harry pulled a chair up and sat by Ginny's side, they talked about how they were going to tell everyone about what had happened and a few other things. About an hour after Harry had gone to the hospital wing Professor McGonagall came to see Harry and Ginny.  
"I was sorry to hear about the baby." She said.

"Thanks." Harry said.

"Potter, I am giving you the rest of the day off and don't worry, I've cleared it with your teachers." She continued.

"Oh thanks Professor." Harry said.  
"Now Miss Weasley, how are you?" Professor McGonagall said.

Ginny looked up at Professor McGonagall and spoke,

"How do you think I am?" she said.  
"Ginny, I'm sorry. Listen I have to go and get on with my work." Professor McGonagall said.

Harry and Ginny said goodbye to Professor McGonagall and she left the Hospital Wing. Harry sat with Ginny for 3 hours until he decided that he should go back to the common room and tell Hermione and Ron. Harry said goodbye to Ginny and walked out of the hospital wing. As he was walking along he didn't notice the people walking past him and he didn't even notice the route he was going. Suddenly Harry let out a huge scream and fell to the floor sobbing.  
"What's wrong Potter, Baby not yours?" a voice said above him.

Harry looked up to see Malfoy stood over him.  
"Malfoy, I am not in the mood right now." Harry said.

"Awww, poor little Potter." He carried on.  
Harry got up and stood in front of Malfoy.

"SHE LOST THE BABY. OKAY? NOW WILL YOU JUST GET LOST," Harry said screaming at Malfoy, tears pouring down his face.

Malfoy put out his hand and he put it on Harry's shoulder.

"Harry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" he said his voice trailing of at the end of the sentence.

Harry looked at Malfoy, he was smiling at him.  
"Thank you Draco." Harry said.  
Malfoy and Harry walked off in separate directions. Harry walked up to the Fat Lady and spoke.

"Pygmy Puff." He said through the continued sobbing.

The Fat Lady swung open and he walked through into the common room, Hermione and Ron were waiting for him. Harry sat down on the couch and curled himself up on it, still crying. Hermione walked over to him and sat next to him.  
"Harry, what's happened?" She said.  
"Ginny, she, she lost the baby." He said as he looked at Hermione.

"Oh Harry, I'm so sorry, is she okay?" she said.

Harry nodded as Ron came over to Harry and spoke,

"Harry, mate." He said as he came and sat down next to him. Hermione and Ron helped Harry upstairs to the Dormitory and lay him on his bed. Harry continued sobbing until he fell asleep.


	12. The Aftermath

Chapter 12.

The next morning Harry woke up sweating and crying, he turned over and reached for his glasses.  
"Nightmare?" Ron said.  
Harry nodded he had been dreaming about the events of the past few days. It had started off in Hagrid's office where the Weasley boys were again interrogating him, Charlie had then turned into Malfoy who had laughed at him and then just as he had done tried to comfort him. Malfoy had then for some reason turned into Voldemort whose high pitched laughter along with the presence of Ginny who was holding a baby and his own parents who were watching over Ginny caused him to wake up. Harry got out of his bed and then got dressed. He picked up his schoolbag and walked to the Great Hall. He didn't stop when Hermione spoke to him and he didn't hear Ron asking how he was; he just walked and walked and walked. Harry didn't taste the toast he forced himself to eat for breakfast and he didn't hear the school bell ring, he just got up and walked to his class. People surrounded him but felt lost and alone. He found it hard not to cry as he made his way to his DADA class, he was thinking about how he was going to tell Mr and Mrs Weasley about what had happened, he also had to tell Lupin who had sounded so excited for the two of them. He walked into the classroom and sat down. The lesson was a total blur and he only just managed to hear Professor Vesta to stay behind a few minutes.

"Harry, I heard about what happened. Are you sure you should be in classes today? She asked.  
Harry looked up at her and with one single tear running down his cheek said,  
"I need to keep busy."  
Professor Vesta smiled a him.  
"Well, if you think it's for the best the okay. Now you don't want to be late for your next class, off you go. And Harry, I'm sorry." she said.

"Thanks Professor" Harry said as he left the classroom.  
Harry got to Transfiguration a few minutes late and for once Professor McGonagall didn't tell him off she just smiled an understanding smile as she spoke,

"Come on in Potter and sit down.," she said.

Harry sat down next to Hermione and Ron smiled at them and spoke,  
"I'm sorry about this morning I was in a daze." he said.

"It's okay mate don't worry I know this probably doesn't mean much right now but I'm sorry." Ron said.

"Yeah Harry, I'm sorry about everything." Hermione said.

"Thanks guys." said Harry.

Professor McGonagall began her lesson but most of it went over Harry's head, he was again lost in thoughts of Him, Ginny and the baby they had just lost. At the end of the class Professor McGonagall kept Harry behind for a few minutes.

"Potter, how are you?" she asked.

"I'm fine." Harry said.

Professor McGonagall looked at him knowing that he wasn't telling the truth she added,

"Harry, are you sure?" she said.

Harry looked up at Professor McGonagall and burst into tears. Professor McGonagall walked over to Harry and put her arm around him and let him cry in her arms. Harry continued sobbing and sobbing.  
"You shouldn't have come to classes today, this is taken more of a toll on you than I thought it was." she said.  
"No really, I'm fine, I need to keep busy." Harry said.

"Potter, what classes have you got this afternoon?" Professor McGonagall asked.  
"Potions, then a free period." Harry said.

"Well it doesn't seem much sense to miss just the one class so on but promise me that you'll go and see Madame Pomfrey, she'll find something that can help." Professor McGonagall said.

"Okay then." Harry said.

Harry managed to get to potions on time he sat down and just about managed to get through the lesson. When the bell went to signify the end of the class Harry breath a sigh of relief. He, Hermione and Ron walked out into the corridor.  
"So I'm going to see Ginny, do you wanna come?" Harry said.

"I can't I have Arithmancy, I'll come after class."

"Cool", Harry said, "What about you Ron?"

"Yeah, I'll come up and see how she is." Ron said.

Ron and Hermione said goodbye to Hermione and began to walk to the Hospital Wing.

"So how are you doing?" Ron asked.

"Not so good." Harry said.

"Well yeah, I figured." Ron said.

"I'm sorry, it's just all come so suddenly, it's been such a shock, I mean I was just getting used to the fact I was going to be a father and it's been taken away from me." Harry said.

"Hey, it'll be okay. Does anyone else know what's happened yet?" Ron said.

"No, only me, you, 'mione, Gin, obviously, Madame Pomfrey and Malfoy." Harry said.  
"Malfoy?" Ron questioned.

Harry told Ron all about what had happened with Malfoy the day before. When he had finished Ron looked at him in shock and spoke,

"Are you sure it was really Malfoy?" he said.

Harry and Ron walked into the hospital wing and were greeted by Madame Pomfrey.

"Hello boys I take it you're here to see Ginny, she's over there, go on over, but not to long now okay." she said.

Harry walked over to Ginny first.  
"Hey there, you okay?" he said as he grabbed her hand.  
"Yeah, I'm doing fine, I missed you." Ginny said.

"I missed you too, I couldn't stop thinking about you in classes today, I don't know what I was supposed to be learning." Harry said smiling.

Ginny laughed and then noticed that Ron was standing watching the two of them.  
"Hey you, so Harry's told you then." Ginny said.  
"Yeah, he told me and 'mione last night." Ron said as he walked over to her.

"Have you told anyone else?" Ginny said.

"No, not yet, I couldn't face it, I was gonna do it tonight." Harry said.  
"Well, there's a fireplace here, we can floo mum together if you want." Ginny said.

"Yeah okay then." Harry said.

Madame Pomfrey helped Ginny out of bed and helped them set up the connection.

"Hello, Harry? Ginny? What are you doing here?" Mrs Weasley said.  
"Ummm, Mum, Hi, how are you?" Ginny said.

"Ginny I am fine, What's the matter?" Mrs Weasley said.

"I lost the baby mum." Ginny said as tears began to fall down her cheeks.

Mrs Weasley began to cry as well before she spoke,

"Oh Ginny, when did this happen?" She said.

"Yesterday." Harry said.

"Well, why did you not tell me sooner?" Mrs Weasley said.

"I couldn't face it." Ginny said.

"Okay, well do you want me to come to Hogwarts?" Mrs Weasley said.

"No mum, I'm fine, really, Madame Pomfrey says she's going to let me go back to classes tomorrow, please don't come. Can you tell everyone else though mum, I just bear to do it." Ginny said.

"Okay then, hey listen I have to get off now, I'll write to you soon. Harry, I hope you'll look after yourself and Gin." Mrs Weasley said.

"I will, and I'm fine, bye." Harry said.

Harry, Ginny and Mrs Weasley said goodbye and then Ginny went back over to her bed. Hermione soon joined Ron and Harry and the four of them chatted until Madame Pomfrey rushed Harry, Ron and Hermione out of the door at 8 o'clock that evening.


	13. Harry and Ginny Coping?

Chapter 13

When Harry got up the next morning Ron was already dressed and ready for classes, Harry reached over for his glasses and put them on.  
"Morning." Harry said.

"Morning, you've had post." Ron said as he pointed to the pile of letters on his bed.

Harry got out of bed and got dressed before picking up the letters. There were 4 letters and Harry recognised the handwriting straight away. There were from Fred, Bill, Charlie and Percy. They had all heard the news and all had written to Harry to say how sorry they were to hear about it and how in part they held themselves to blame because of what they had put Harry through. Harry read the letters one by one and has hard as he tried couldn't stop the tears from falling.

"Who are they from?" Ron said.

"Well, this is one is from Fred who also says that George says hi etc, this is from Charlie, this is from Bill and Fleur and this one is from Charlie." Harry said as he wiped away his tears.

"It was nice that they wrote to you." Ron said.

Harry looked at and smiled at Ron,

"Yeah it was", he said, "Hey come on let's go downstairs."

Harry and Ron walked downstairs into the common room and found Hermione and Ginny sat on the couch talking.

"Hey, you're back!" Harry said as he kissed Ginny on the cheek.

"Indeed I am, Madame Pomfrey said I should be fine now so here I am" Ginny answered.

"Are you going to classes today?" Harry asked.

"No, Madame Pomfrey said that was to stay in the common room today and rest." She said.

"Oh well I have a free period at the end of the day, I'll come and sit with you." Harry said.

Harry, Ron and Hermione said goodbye to Ginny and left her in the common room, she was the only person in the room so she walked upstairs to her dorm and found one the books she had been reading recently, Alice in Wonderland. Her father had given it to her telling her that it was a muggle classic and that she should read it. She walked back downstairs and she sat on her couch with her legs curled up on it. She was sat reading when she heard a pop behind her.

"Miss Wheezy, Dobby was been sent to get you, Professor McGonagall wants to talk to you." a voice behind her said.

Ginny stood up and turned to look at Dobby.

"Okay, I'll go right away." She said.

With one single pop Dobby was gone, Ginny wondered why Professor McGonagall had asked to see her. Instead of pondering this she walked right away to the office on her way she bumped into Peeves.

"Oh what's this a student not in class, well you'll be in trouble if I get Flich won't you?" he said in his typical singsong voice.

"Peeves, Professor McGonagall wants to see me, so go away." Ginny said.

Peeves flew off and left Ginny to walk up to the office. When she got there the Gargoyle let her go straight up, she got up and knocked on the door.

"Come in." a stern voice behind the door said.

Ginny opened the door and was immediately greeted by a huge hug. Once she had been let go she saw her mother in front of her.

"Mum? What are you doing here?" she said.

Mrs Weasley looked at her daughter with a mixture of sadness and pride. Then she couldn't help herself, she burst into sobs and couldn't stop herself.

"I had to come and see you, you seemed to almost shrug the whole thing off, and I wanted to see how you were doing." Mrs Weasley said.

"Oh, Mum, don't cry." Ginny said.  
"I'm sorry, it's just that I was excited for you and Harry and now well it's been taken away from me." Mrs Weasley explained.

"But Mum you still have Bill and Fleur and well it's for the best really if you think about it." Ginny pleaded with Mrs Weasley, Ginny was surprised that her mother could hear anything through the continuous rather loud sobbing. Mrs Weasley finally stop crying after about ten minutes much to Ginny's delight.

"You're right Ginny there is Bill and Fleur but you're my little girl and has hard as it was to accept that it had happened, this is hard to accept as well." Mrs Weasley said.

Professor McGonagall then came over from her desk where she had been witnessing the conversation.  
"Miss Weasley, how are you today?" She asked.

"I'm still a little shaken up with everything but I'm okay." Ginny said.

"Well, if you ever need to talk to someone don't hesitate to come and speak to me." Professor McGonagall said.  
"Thank you professor, it means a lot that you care." Ginny said smiling.

"Well Miss Weasley, I have things that I need to do and I'm sure that your mother should be getting home. So of you go now, and remember if you need me, I'm here." Professor McGonagall said.

Ginny smiled and thanked her once more then she turned and embraced her mother and reassured her that she would send her an owl tomorrow telling her how she felt. Ginny left the Headmistresses office after her mother had flooed home, she slowly walk back to the common room holding in tears that she had wanted to cry since she had seen her mother crying in the office. When she got to the portrait of the Fat Lady she gave her the new password, brave one, and then walked into the common room, she got in a looked around she was still the only person in there. She sat on the couch and started crying, the loss she had suffered had just hit home, she cried for half an hour before falling asleep.

When she woke up Harry was sat next to her holding her hand and watching her sleep.  
"Hey Harry, how long have you been here?" Ginny said.

"I got here about 15 minutes ago, you were asleep so I didn't wake you." Harry said.

"Mum came to see me, she's pretty upset about the baby." Ginny said as she sat up.  
Harry smiled at her and reassured her that everything was going to be fine, and then they sat together talking until Hermione and Ron came back into the common room. Once Hermione and Ron had come back Harry and Ron sat and played a game of wizards chess while Ginny got back to Alice in Wonderland and Hermione sat and began the homework she had been set that day. As dinnertime approached they walked down to the Great Hall. They were met by Malfoy on the way down and instead of the usual torrent of abuse they were used to encountering Malfoy smiled at Harry and allowed them to enter the Great Hall without a word being said between any of them.

When they had all sat down Ron spoke,

"I wonder what's gotten into him." He said.

Harry told them all about the encounter he had with Malfoy outside the Hospital Wing the day Ginny had lost their baby.

"What, he knows" Ginny said.

"Well, he knew you were pregnant and I didn't mean to tell him, it had only just happened and I was pretty cut up about it." Harry said trying to explain.  
Luckily this was all the explanation that was needed, Ginny accepted that he knew and they all ate their dinner before walking up to the common room and relaxing before they went to bed.


	14. Shopping And Stars

Chapter 14.

The next day was Saturday and it was also a Hogsmeade weekend. The sun was shining when Ginny woke up, she looked out the window at the Hogwarts grounds, they were calm and beautiful the sun was flooding the grounds and Ginny for the first time in days smiled. She got dressed and walked down the stairs in the common room where she was met by Harry, Ron and Hermione. Ginny looked at Harry for a moment before walking over to him. In her eyes he looked older than he had a few days ago however,

he still looked like the Harry Potter that Ginny had fallen in love with. Ginny snuck up behind Harry and grabbed around his waist. Harry jumped and turned around to see Ginny laughing and smiling at him.

"Good morning Mr. Potter." Ginny said.

"Gin, hey you, how are you?" Harry said.

"I'm really good today." Ginny said smiling still.

"Are you sure?" Hermione said.

"Yes 'Mione, I am fine, you do not have to worry about me." Ginny said.

Harry put his arm around Ginny and the 4 of them walked down to breakfast. They sat and ate quickly so that they could get into Hogsmeade and enjoy their day in the village. After breakfast they went through the security checks and walked down into Hogsmeade it was a lovely walk down to the village and one that Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny had all grown to love Harry and Ginny fell behind Hermione and Ron as they were walking, Ron had grabbed Hermione's hand and they were talking about something.

"Look at them, why did it take them so long to get together, they're made for each other." Ginny said as she smiled at Harry.  
"Well, yeah but true love never runs smooth does it. Look at us." Harry said.

"What do you mean?" Ginny said.

"Well, we were just getting used to the fact we were going to be parents and then it was taken away from us." Harry said.

"I understand how you're feeling, I feel the same but it's happened surely we shouldn't dwell on it. Let's just enjoy the day look it's beautiful." Ginny said.

"Okay then, I love you." Harry said as he kissed her on the cheek.

"I love you too Harry, now lets catch up." Ginny said.

Harry grabbed her hand and they ran so they could catch up with Hermione and Ron who had gotten quite a ways in front of Harry and Ginny. Once they had caught up with them they carried on walking until they reached Hogsmeade. Once they had got into the village they went straight to the Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer. They walked in and sat down on a table in the corner of the pub. Hermione got the drinks while the others sat down. Hermione came over with the drinks and sat down next to Ron. They had just started talking when the door opened and into the pub stepped Bill and Fleur. Harry looked at Ginny and spoke,

"What do you think they're doing here? He's not gonna punch me again is he?" He said.

"I dunno, he can't you haven't done anything wrong have you?" Ginny said as she waved at Bill and Fleur.

Bill and Fleur waved back and walked over to the table they were sat at.  
"Hey guys." Bill said.

"Hi Bill, we weren't expecting to see you here." Ginny said.

"Well we didn't want to go to Diagon Alley, so we came shopping here instead. We were shopping for the baby's room it's coming on so well." Bill said.  
Fleur hit him on his arm and by the look of it it was a hard slap.

"Ow, what was that…", Bill said before he realised, "Oh Harry, Ginny I am so sorry I should have thought, how's my little sis doing then?" he said as he put his arm around Ginny.

"Everything is fine Bill, don't worry, about me." Ginny said.

She was actually kinda glad that Bill was there for her, she felt his comforting arm around her and for the third time in the day she felt happier than she had in a long time. Bill let go of Ginny and continued speaking.  
"Well that is good to hear, well can we sit and have a drink with you?" Bill said.

"Sure, go on ahead, it's fine." Harry said.

Fleur sat down while Bill went to get the drinks; Fleur was already showing and was positively glowing in Ginny's opinion. Ginny looked at her wishing that it was her in that position, although she wasn't telling Harry she was still mourning the loss of their baby. Ginny managed to smile her way through the conversation but was very thankful when Harry noticing the time and how uncomfortable Ginny was becoming said that they should be going because they had a lot of things that they needed to do. They said their goodbyes and left the pub.

"Thanks Harry." Ginny said as she grabbed Harry's hand.  
"What for?" Ron said behind her.  
"Well, it wasn't the best situation for Ginny to be in was it Ron. Not with Fleur being pregnant." Hermione said.

"Oh yeah that's a good point." Ron said.

"Anyway, where are we going?" Harry said.  
Everyone started talking at the same time, Harry just about manage to decipher that Ginny wanted to go to Honeydukes, Hermione wanted to go to Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop so she could get a new quill and Ron wanted to go to Zonko's. They began at Honeydukes where Ginny bought a few bars of the finest Honeydukes chocolate.  
"Madame Pomfrey gave me the money, she says I needed it after what happened." Ginny said to Harry as she paid for the chocolate. Harry also came out of Honeydukes with his moneybag slightly lighter, he had bought some chocolate and a few other sweets. When they got out Ginny wasn't sure whether it was just because of her situation or whether because there was an increase in pregnancies and births but it seemed that everywhere she looked there was a couple cooing over a new baby, it was hard to deal with but with Harry stood next to her holding her hand she was comforted. The next stop was the quill shop where Hermione took about half an hour to choose the right quill for herself. Once Hermione finally came out they walked to Zonko's, once they had finished in their Harry and Ron's moneybags were quite lighter than before, Ron's more than Harry's, Harry wasn't really in the mood for jokes.

Once everyone had finished shopping they walked back to Hogwarts.

"Hey, listen Harry, really thank you for getting us out of the Three Broomsticks, Bill was driving me mad." Ginny said.

"It's okay gin, to be honest I didn't feel like hanging around all day and listening to those two go on about the baby. It still hurts so much." Harry said.

When they got back to Hogwarts they all walked back to the common room. After putting their purchases in their rooms they took up their usual seats in the common room. Hermione got on with her homework, as did rather unusually Ron. Harry and Ginny sat on the couch talking until Hermione gently reminded Harry that he also had homework that he should be getting on with, Harry admitted defeat and got on with the work. By dinnertime they had all finished their work and were able to go down to the Great Hall knowing that they could relax after dinner and not worry about work for the rest of the evening. Dinner was a quiet affair they were all pretty hungry after walking around Hogsmeade. When they had all finished they walked back to the common room together.  
"Ginny, there's something I wanna show you." Harry said as he took her by the hand and led her upstairs to the boy's dorm. After opening the door to check there was no one in there he led her in and over to the biggest window in the room.  
"Sit on the windowsill I have something I want to show you." Harry said.  
Harry opened the window and sat down next to Ginny.  
"Do you see that bunch of stars over there that looked like the letter w? That's Cassiopeia, I used to see it at the Dursley's from my bedroom, when I got here it was the first Constellation I saw, well I want it to be our constellation so we can look at it and think of each other. And do you see the top star? That's for the baby okay, so we don't ever forget it." Harry said.  
"Oh Harry, it's beautiful, I love it." Ginny said as she kissed Harry.  
Ginny sat staring at Cassiopeia as Harry put his arm around her, after everything that had happened both Harry and Ginny felt that there relationship was stronger than ever and in a way they were both grateful for the fact. At 11.30 Ginny went to bed leaving Harry staring up at the stars pondering his life, Ron and the other boys came up at midnight and they all went to bed.


	15. Taking Their Mind Off Things

Chapter 15.

It was two o'clock in the morning and no matter how hard she tried Ginny just could not get to sleep. Ginny got out of her bed and put on her emerald green dressing gown on. She had bought the green dressing gown because it had reminded her of Harry's eyes, to make up for the fact that it was green, she had put a red belt with it and red bordering on the collar. Ginny then went to get a glass of water before sitting by the biggest window her dorm. She looked out at the stars until she found Cassiopeia her now favourite constellation. Ginny sat thinking about the events of the past week. She was overwhelmed to think that despite everything that had happened her and Harry they were still together and stronger than they had ever been before. Ginny sat and finished her glass of water then she got back into her bed and fell asleep.

Harry woke up at 9 o'clock that morning and looked over at his clock. When he did he got a shock, he had no idea why he had woken up so early on a Sunday. He lay in bed thinking about things when he realised that he had yet to tell Lupin about what had happened. Harry got out of his bed and got dressed before walking down to the common room where he sat down and began to write.

_Lupin,_

_You asked me to keep you updated on all the news about Ginny and myself so here's the update. Ginny lost the baby. It was a total shock when it happened and to be honest I still can't quite believe that it's happened. I was just getting used to the fact that I was going to be a father and now it's been taken away from me. It doesn't seem fair. I was ready to accept my responsibilities as a parent, I was going to love our baby so much and now it's all gone. Ginny and me seem to be doing okay though, we are talking about what as happened and although it breaks my heart to do so, I know that each time I do the wounds begin to heal. Anyway I better be going, I hope you and Tonks are okay,_

_Harry_

Harry finished the letter and put his quill down before picking up the piece of parchment and reading it through to himself. After reading it he got up from his chair and put the letter in an envelope and walked to the Owlery. Harry got there just as Cho was walking out.

"Hi" Harry said.

"Hey Harry." Cho said, she began to walk down the stairs before stopping and turning back to Harry and speaking again,

"Harry, is everything okay? It's just that well you seem different" she said.

"Everything's fine Cho but hey thanks for asking." Harry said.

Cho walked back down the stairs and left Harry to give Hedwig the letter and sent her off on her way. Harry walked back to the common room and gave the Fat Lady the new password, _Banana Pancakes_. The Fat Lady let him through and he walked into the common room to find Ginny on the couch.

"Hey Gin, I though you'd be asleep still." He said.

"Couldn't sleep." Ginny said.

"Yeah, same problem here." Harry said as he sat down next to her.

"So where are you coming back from?" Ginny said.

"The Owlery, I wrote to Lupin to tell him what had happened." Harry said.  
"That was nice." Ginny said.

Harry sat down next to Ginny and put his arm around her.

"Hey, Gin." Harry said.

"Yes Harry." she said smiling at him.

"We're doing okay aren't we? I mean after everything, we're okay." Harry said

Ginny looked at him and smiled again,  
"Yeah we are that's a good sign right?" she said.  
"Yeah, Yeah it is." Harry said.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other smiling and then the two of them kissed, it was one of the most passionate kisses they had had in a long time, since Ginny had lost the baby a few days before they hadn't really been together enough to do this and to be honest they hadn't wanted to either. Harry pulled away from Ginny and spoke.

"Come with me." He said standing up and grabbing her hand.

"Where are we going?" She said.

"You'll see. But first wait there for a minute" Harry said winking at her.

Harry ran upstairs and got the Marauders Map and his Invisibility Cloak and wrote Ron a note to tell him that he and Ginny were going somewhere, that they would be back before dinner and that he wasn't to worry about her or him. Harry walked back downstairs and took Ginny by the hand and they left the common room.  
"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Harry said as he put his wand on the map.

"Whoa." Ginny said as she saw the whole of Hogwarts appear before her eyes on the map.

"Oh, yeah it is pretty cool!", Harry said before continuing, "Now Filch is on the 6th floor, in a cupboard for some reason and all the professors are in their offices or bedrooms so come on." Harry said.

"But where are we going?" Ginny pleaded again.

"You'll see." Harry said again.

Harry and Ginny got out into the grounds and threw the cloak over themselves, they then managed to get over the walls of the ground and into Hogsmeade. Then grabbing Ginny by the hand Harry thought of the 3 D's before successfully apparating the two of them to…  
"Egypt?" Ginny said, "We're in Egypt."

"Yes I know." Harry said.

"Did you mean for us to…" Ginny said.

"Yeah I did I thought the sun would do us some good."

Harry was right, the minute Ginny had felt the warm sand under her body she had smiled. Harry and Ginny got up and looked around them, Harry looked until he finally saw what he was looking for, A pyramid.  
"Wow, look at that, come on let's walk over." Harry said.  
"It's a pyramid, Harry don't get too excited." Ginny said smiling.

"I've always loved the Egyptians though. We learnt about them at my muggle school before I came to Hogwarts." Harry said.

Ginny looked at Harry and smiled, he didn't talk much about his life before Hogwarts so the little things he said about it made a fascinating subject. Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and they walked the short distance to the first pyramid they had found, Harry looked around him at all the new sights he had found himself in the middle of, to him it was amazing, he had never really been on a holiday with the Dursley's and he knew that although he would have to go back to Hogwarts at the end of the day he was happy that at least for a few hours he could be free of all his troubles and experiencing this new country with the one he loved. Harry was still thinking when he got 'woken' up by Ginny squealing,

"Oh look Harry, it's the Sphinx." she said as she pointed to a figure near to them. Ginny and Harry ran over to it as fast as they could they got over and Harry tackled Ginny down to the ground. The sand was warm as the two of them rolled around on it, Harry managed to pin Ginny to the ground long enough to kiss her. Harry then rolled over next to her and the two of them lay on the sand looking at the blue sky and feeling the heat of the sun on their bodies.

"Do we have to go back?" Ginny asked Harry.  
"Sadly yes, we do, I don't want to either." he answered.  
"Are you sure we just can't stay here forever." Ginny said.

Harry sat up and looked into her eyes, they were deep and soulful Harry thought as he got lost in them before finally speaking,  
"No we can't. But I'll make you a promise, If we end up getting married, we'll come here on our honeymoon." he said.

"What, this exact spot?" Ginny said as she laughed.

"Well, no not here, we'll find a hotel and well yeah that's if we do get married." Harry said.

Ginny and Harry spent the rest of the day walking around the town they found themselves in, they went to the market and tried some Egyptian food, Harry bought Ginny a replica of a pyramid so that she could always remember the day but Ginny knew that she didn't need that to help her. She was never going to forget the day or how much fun they had had together. It was remarkable to Ginny how one day in the sun could cheer her up totally but sadly that day came to an end and soon they had apparated back to Hogsmeade. They snuck back into the castle wearing Harry's cloak and managed to escape Flich, Hagrid and McGonagall on the way back to the common room with the help of the Marauders Map. When Harry and Ginny got back to the common room they told Hermione and Ron where they had been to gasps from Hermione who was sure that they should have gotten in trouble for what they had done and looks of amazement from Ron who was taken aback that Harry had managed to apparate to Egypt and back without any trouble. The 4 of them went down to dinner and then walked back to the common room before going to bed.


	16. Valentine's Day At Hogwarts

Chapter 16 Valentine's Day at Hogwarts.

A month had past since Harry and Ginny's secret trip to Egypt and it was now February, to be precise it was the 14th of February. When Ginny woke up she could feel the buzz of excitement that had enveloped the castle over night. Ginny rolled out of bed and threw on some clothes before walking down to the common room, when she got down into the common room there was a huge crowd of people gathered around the notice board.

"What is going on?" She said still half asleep.

Hermione turned from the board with a smile on her face and spoke,

"McGonagall's cancelled classes for the day due to the fact that it's Valentine's Day and she's letting all those who would be permitted to go into Hogsmeade if they wish. " she said smiling.  
"She's what? Why?" Ginny said.

Hermione smiled at Ginny and spoke,

"Who cares why she's done it, it's great news." she said.

"Hermione, is this really you, classes have been cancelled and you're happy about it, this isn't really you is it?" Ginny said.

"It is me, don't worry it just means that we can on a like a double date if you and Harry want to of course." Hermione said.

Just then Harry and Ron walked over to Ginny and Hermione.

"Well what's going on?" Ron said.  
"Classes have been cancelled for Valentine's day." Hermione said planting a kiss on Ron's cheek.

Harry moved closer to Ginny who was still stood looking at the notice board. Harry grabbed her hand, which made her jump very suddenly. She turned round and saw that it was Harry in front of her.

"You made me…" Ginny said before Harry finished the sentence for her, "Jump, yeah sorry." he said smiling at her.

"Well Happy Valentine's Day." Harry said as he produced a bunch of roses from behind his back.  
"Oh wow, Harry these are amazing." Ginny said as she studied them. There were 24 roses in all. Six of them were white, three of them were a dark, almost black, crimson red colour, three were a lighter red colour, six of them were pink and the other six were a pale purple colour.  
"These must have cost a fortune Harry, you don't have to spend so much on me you know." Ginny said once she had finished admiring them.

"No, I don't have to that's the point, I want to because I love you and after everything you've been through I thought you deserved them." Harry said as he kissed Ginny.

"Oh Harry, I love you so much." Ginny said.

Ron then stepped forward and spoke,  
"'Mione, it's not as much as Harry's gift but, well, I love you." Ron said as he gave Hermione 6 red roses.  
"Oh Ron, they're beautiful. Love you too. And it doesn't matter if it's not as much as Harry's gift, I've got you and that's what counts in the end." She said as she kissed him.

Hermione and Ginny went and put their roses in vases and placed them by their beds then they came back downstairs.

"So what are we going to do with our day then?" Ron said as the girls came back over to them.

"Hang on a minute." Hermione said as she grabbed Ginny to talk to her.

After a minute they came back to the boys who were waiting for an answer.

"It's a surprise." Ginny said.

"We didn't really get you anything for Valentine's Day so we are going to make today the most special day ever, as our gift to you." Hermione said beaming at Harry and Ron.

Hermione and Ginny then left the boys in the common room and walked to the Hogwarts kitchen where they found Dobby.  
"Miss Wheezy, Miss Granger, what is it that Dobby can do for you today?"

"Well, we need some food for a picnic, enough for 4 people, please if you could." Ginny said.

"It would be a pleasure." Dobby said as he went off and started to gather the food for them. After 15 minutes Dobby came back with a huge picnic basket full of food.  
"Here we go." Dobby said.

"Thank you Dobby." Hermione said as she took the basket from him.

Hermione and Ginny left the kitchens and walked back to the common room where they found Harry and Ron sat on the couch waiting for them.

"Come on then." Ginny said.

"But where are we going?" Ron asked.

"Ron, we've already told you, it's a surprise." Hermione said.

Hermione and Ginny turned and began to walk out of the common room. Ron followed them leaving Harry to pick up the picnic basket and carry it out. When Harry finally caught up with the others they were halfway down the corridor.

"Oh, Harry I'm sorry here let me help." Ginny said as she turned around to see Harry stood there almost on the floor.  
"Thanks Gin." Harry said.

Ginny grabbed the end of the basket and helped Harry outside with it. When they got outside they saw that Flich was there waiting to ensure that no unauthorised students were getting into Hogsmeade. Flich let Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron through and they began the walk to Hogsmeade. When they got into the village Hermione took the lead and lead them to a quiet secluded place that Harry had never seen before in his life, he had the feeling that it hadn't been there for long. Harry looked around at the wonderful new surroundings he had found himself in, there was a luscious patch of grass where Hermione had just laid out a blanket, and there was also a small waterfall that fell into a little stream. Harry and Ginny placed the basket down on the rug and sat down next to Hermione and Ron.

"This is place is bloody amazing." Ron said as he looked around.

"I know." Hermione said smiling.

"I'm starving, come on let's open the basket." Ron said.

"Ron it's 10 o'clock, how can you be hungry?" Ginny asked.

"I dunno but what else are we gonna do?" Ron said.

"Well", said Hermione, "Lets play 21."

"What's 21?" Ginny said.

"It's a muggle game that my cousin taught me this summer. You start counting at 1 and you can say up to 3 numbers for example if I say 1 then Ginny could say 2,3 or 4 but if you say 21 then you have to answer a truth question." Hermione explained.

"Sounds good." Harry said.

"Okay so 1,2,3." Hermione said.

"4,5,6." Ginny said.

"7,8" Harry said as he laughed.

"9,10,11." Ron said.

"12,13,14." Hermione said as the number counting was passed round the circle again.  
"15,16." Ginny said.

"17,18." Harry said.

"19, 20." Ron said smiling at Hermione.  
"21, you Git." Hermione said.

"Okay, Hermione so, why on earth did you fall for my brother?" Ginny said.

"You can't ask her that!" Ron said.

"Actually she can and I'm gonna answer as well." Hermione said.  
"Go on then." Ginny said.

"We have been through so much together. Not to mention the little things he does that make me smile." Hermione said blushing.

The next 21 was Ginny's and she was asked the same question.

"Okay well, why do I love Harry? Because of what we've been through recently. Losing the baby was hard on the both of us but we're both stronger than ever and we really true love each other." Ginny said holding Harry's hand tightly.

The game continued until lunchtime when they stopped and ate the picnic that Dobby had prepared for them. Once they had finished they walked back to the castle and went back to the common room. They sat in the common room until dinner time, when they went to the Great Hall they found a surprise waiting for them, the hall had been decorated with love hearts and cupids, in fact it reminded Harry of the time in their second year when Gilderoy Lockhart had decorated the castle for valentine's day.

"She must be losing it." Ron said as he studied the Great Hall.

"No Mr Weasley, I must assure that I am of sound mind." said a voice behind them.

"Professor, I'm sorry, it's just well its this not over the top?" Ron said.

"No, no at all." Professor McGonagall said as she walked away.

The 4 of them tucked into the food that in front of them, once the last of the deserts had been finished they were ready to leave the hall. As they were walking out Ginny leant over to Harry and whispered.  
"I wanna go to the Room of Requirement." she said.  
Harry looked at her and answered back,  
"Are you sure?" Harry said.

Ginny nodded and turned to Hermione and Ron.

"Hey listen we'll be back later, there's somewhere I want to go." she said smiling.

"Okay then, don't get caught though." Hermione said.

Harry and Ginny said their goodbyes and walked to the Room of Requirement. It was Ginny that did the thinking this time and after thinking 'I wanna be with Harry for the night' three times whilst pacing they walked in and found a huge bed waiting for them.

"Only if you're sure." Harry said.

"Of course I am. And I did a charm earlier, it means that I can't get pregnant." Ginny said.

"That's good to hear." Harry said as he kissed her.


	17. Hermione's Day Goes Wrong

Chapter 17- Hermione's Day goes wrong

It was technically now the 15th of February Hermione stated as Ron told her the time, it was five past midnight and Ron wanted to carry on the valentine's feeling well into the night. Hermione succumbed and she and Ron stayed up talking and drinking butterbeer. At 2 o' clock in the morning when everyone was in bed Hermione and Ron were still up laughing and joking about everything they had ever done together.  
"You must have known after that that I liked you." Ron said. He was referring to the Yule Ball in their 4th year and how upset he had been that she had chosen to go with Viktor.  
"I was beginning to get the impression by then", Hermione said as she smiled Ron, "But remember what I told you, that you should have asked me first, I was waiting and ready to say yes, you just didn't get there in time." she finished.  
"I'm sorry it took us so long 'mione, I really am." Ron said.  
"We're together now, that's what counts in the end." Hermione said.  
The two of them continued to talk, completely unaware of the time until 3 o'clock when Hermione noticing the time started to fuss that they had classes the next day and that they should go to bed now so they wouldn't be tired. Ron had joked with her asking which bed they were going to but was met by Hermione's stern face and a warning that being tired could mean the difference between an O and an EE. Ron got the message and said goodnight to Hermione as they went off to their dorms. That morning when Hermione woke up she wasn't as tired as she was expecting she would be. She got out of her bed and got dressed before picking up her schoolbag and walking down to the common room where she found Ginny and Harry.

"Morning. What time did you get back?" she asked.

"About 2 hours ago, we slept on the couch." Harry said.

"Where's Ron?" Hermione said.  
"Right here 'mione" a voice behind them said.

Hermione turned round to see a very tired looking Ron in front of her. She laughed and then finally spoke,  
"You look a mess, and I told you would be tired. Come here your robes are a mess. "She said as she adjusted them for him.  
"Thanks 'Mione." Ron said.  
"Now, you are not telling anyone about this, but here have a little bit of this." Hermione said as she produced a bottle of Pepper-Up Potion from her bag.  
"'Mione, you shouldn't have that." Ron said.  
"Ron, I am aware of that, but just have a couple of sips, you'll be fine then." Hermione said.  
Ron took the bottle and as directed took a sip, he instantly felt more awake and ready to face the day ahead of him.  
"What on earth were you two doing last night, he looks shattered." Ginny said.  
"We stayed up talking most of the night." Hermione said.

"Talking? Yeah looks like it." Ginny replied.

Hermione looked at Ginny in shock and then spoke,

"Ginny, honestly we were talking and drinking Butterbeer that's all." Hermione said.  
"Okay then, I'll believe you. Now come on, breakfast, I'm starving." Ginny said.

"Did you not eat in the room of requirement, like last time?" Hermione said smirking.

"No, we didn't have time." Harry said.

The 4 friends laughed and walked to the Great Hall where they had breakfast. Once they had eaten they said goodbye and went to their classes. Hermione had Ancient Runes first. She was very glad when she eventually got out the class, it had proved a highly difficult class and Hermione, who was usually very good with the Runes had mixed up several of the translations she had been doing. Once she got out of the class she breathed a sigh of relief, it was Defence against the Dark Arts next, a class which she needed little concentration for. She made her way to the classroom and met Harry and Ron outside the room.  
"Hey, how was Runes?" Ron asked.  
"Dreadful. I couldn't concentrate." she replied.

"Tired?" Ron said.

"No, something else, I'm not sure." She said.

At that moment the classroom door open and Professor Vesta let her students into the class. Hermione, Ron and Harry took their usual seats in the second row and waited for the class to begin. Hermione had been right, there was little concentration needed in the class. The lesson was on fighting Magical Creatures, such as trolls and werewolves. Hermione's mind swirled with memories from 6 years at Hogwarts, her first day, Harry and Ron saving her from the troll, the events of the 2nd year with Tom Riddle and the diary, the hunt for Sirius in her 3rd year all the way up to the death of Dumbledore just months before, she looked back on her time with bittersweet feelings. For every memory she had at Hogwarts there was one of her father moaning about her leaving again or not spending enough time with them during the holidays. She was woken from her daydreams when the bell went, wondering why on earth she had been thinking about these things she, Harry and Ron made their way to lunch. On the way they met Hagrid.  
"'Ello, you three, I was on my way to find you." he said.  
"All of us?" Harry said.  
"No, just Hermione, the headmistress wishes to see you." he said.  
"Oh well, I'll go up then." Hermione said.  
She turned and made her way up to the office, when she got there she gave the password and made her way up to the office. Trembling she knocked on the door.  
"Come in." Professor McGonagall said.  
Hermione opened the door to see her mother stood on the other side of the desk, she was crying and it looked like she had been doing so for quite some time.  
"Come in Miss Granger and shut the door." McGonagall said.  
"Oh right." Hermione answered.

Hermione shut the door and walked over to Professor McGonagall's desk.

"What's going on?" she said as she looked at her mother who was still crying.

"You'd better sit down, Miss Granger." Professor McGonagall.

Hermione sat down on the seat next to her mother and braced herself for what she now knew was going to be bad news.  
"Miss Granger, last night Death Eaters attacked the street in which your parents live, very few muggles survived, your father was one of the first to be killed. I'm not sure if they knew who he was but well your mother was very lucky to survive the attack." Professor McGonagall said.

"Death Eaters attack, my dad, is he really dead, there's nothing you can do?" Hermione said trying to take in the news.

"Yes, Hermione, it was horrendous. They were everywhere and well I hid from them, I thought your father had hidden himself to but when they had gone, I, I found his body just lying there, so cold." Hermione's mother said through the tears that were flowing down her face.

"He's really dead, I didn't even write to you this week, I, I, I'm sorry mum, this is my entire fault, if I wasn't here at Hogwarts we'd have been okay." Hermione said through her own tears that were beginning to fall.  
"Miss Granger, you cannot blame yourself for what has happened. Chances are that even if you weren't at Hogwarts this would have happened, it seems to be a random attack on a muggle street they won't have know who lived on it." Professor McGonagall told her.

"It still doesn't make the pain any better. Do you know who sent the killing curse at my dad?" Hermione said.  
"At the moment, no, but if it helps we can find out." Professor McGonagall said.

"Yeah it'll help, help me find them and…" Hermione said before stopping herself.

"The funeral is in two days time Hermione, please come home for it." Her mother said.

"Of course I will." Hermione said.  
Her mother said goodbye and Hermione left the room. She slowly walked out of the office and begun the now long walk back to the Common Room. She didn't feel the tears falling down her cheek and was only woken out of her daze when she saw a face in front of her holding her shoulders and talking to her.

"Granger, are you okay?" the voice said.

Hermione looked at the face before recognising it.  
"Malfoy?" she said

"Yeah it's me. What's wrong? Why are you crying? He said with a concerned tone in his voice.

"My dad's been killed." She said in a soft whisper.  
"Muggles or……" Draco said.  
"Death Eaters, your father's friends." Hermione said.

"Oh Hermione I'm so sorry." Draco said.

Hermione fell into Draco's arms and sobbed, she wasn't sure at what point she looked up at him but when she did she saw genuine hurt in his eyes. She stared into his eyes and then before she knew what she was doing she kissed him.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." Hermione said as she broke away from him.

"No, no that's ummm, its okay." Draco said.

Hermione blushed and made her excuses before running away from the scene and rushing back to the common room. Once she got there she gave the password and then ran straight into the bathroom where she let the cold water tap run for a while before splashing her face with it. She wasn't sure why she had kissed Draco, or why on earth he had been so sorry about her father's death. She looked in the mirror at herself for a few minutes before walking back through to the common room. She walked in to find Ron sat on the sofa.

"Hey, what did McGonagall want?" Ron said.

"My dad's been murdered." She said.

"Murdered? Who by." Ron said.

"Death Eaters." Hermione said as she sat down next to Ron.

Hermione then began to cry again, Ron placed his arm around her and pulled her close to her. It was then that he noticed something unusual about her.  
"Why do you smell of guy's deodorant?" he asked her.

Hermione told him about the meeting with Draco and the kiss that had occurred.

"YOU KISSED HIM?" he said.

"Yes I did, but it didn't mean anything." She said.

"YEAH RIGHT WHATEVER; YOU KISSED THE PERSON WE'VE HATED SINCE OUR FIRST DAY HERE." Ron said as his face got redder and redder.

"I'M SORRY OKAY, I DIDN'T MEAN TO KISS HIM, I'D JUST FOUND OUT MY DAD HAS BEEN MURDERED HE WAS THE FIRST PERSON I RAN INTO, IT HAPPENED NOW GET OVER IT." Hermione said.

"I CAN'T" Ron said.

"WELL, YOU HAVE TO. I LOVE YOU RON, YOU WERE THE ONE I CHOOSE, I WANT TO BE WITH YOU SO I'M SORRY." Hermione said.

"I'M NOT SURE THIS CAN BE FORGIVEN, YOU'VE BETRAYED MY TRUST, YOU WENT BEHIND MY BACK AND YOU KISSED ANOTHER GUY." Ron said.

"YOU MAKE IT SOUND LIKE I'VE DONE THIS ON PURPOSE, I DIDN'T MEAN TO KISS HIM." Hermione said.

"I JUST CAN'T BELIEVE IT, YOU KISSED HIM, DRACO, THE ONE WHOSE BEEN CALLING YOU MUDBLOOD FOR ALMOST 7 YEARS." Ron said still angry.

Hermione and Ron who were now on opposite sides of the room looked at each other. Hermione began to walk closer to Ron; she could feel her heart racing as she moved to him. Once she had gotten up to him she looked into his eyes and then kissed him. It was the most passionate kiss the two had ever shared. The kissing became more frenzied and then Ron took of Hermione's shirt before grabbing her hand and running up the stairs into the boy's dorm. Once they shut the door Hermione performed a locking and soundproofing charm on the door before letting Ron lead her to the bed.


	18. The Funeral

Chapter 18- The Funeral.

Two days after she had been told her dad had been killed, she was standing in front of the house she had lived in her whole life, the house in which she received her Hogwarts letter, the house in which she had grown up but most importantly the house where her, her mother and father had been a family. It still looked the same but she knew going into the house it would seem different. Hermione looked around her, trees were still littered in the paths and on the roads, the windows of the houses were smashed and the street was deserted. 'This was a busy road once' Hermione thought to herself.

"I'm sorry about your dad Hermione." A voice behind her said.  
Hermione turned round to see her childhood friend Ruth stood in front of her. She smiled at her and then spoke,  
"Ruth, you don't know how happy I am to see you right now. How's your family did anything happen to them?" Hermione questioned.

"No, no, we were on holiday." Ruth replied.

"Oh well that's a relief!" Hermione said.

"Yeah but I heard about you dad, Hermione I'm so sorry." Ruth said.  
"Oh there's no need for that, it's okay, I meant it was an accident after all." Hermione said.  
"Yeah, what was it a gas explosion or something, you'd expect less widespread damage and more burnt places though." Ruth said looking around at the mess that the Death Eaters had left everywhere.

Hermione continued to look around at the damage she knew had been caused by Voldemort and his Death Eaters, however she didn't notice the figure of Draco Malfoy hiding in a bush, he had followed Hermione to her home because he wanted to see for himself the damage that had been done by the people he had known for years. He looked around almost appalled that his father could do something like this. He had to stop himself crying as he looked at the scene before him. Hermione had just fallen into her best friends arms as she sobbed, it was hard thing for Draco to see but he wasn't sure why it was affecting him so much.

Hermione and her friend slowly walked to Hermione's front door. Once they got there Hermione grabbed hold of the door handle and opened the front door. When she stepped into the hall the many pictures that hung from the walls in the hall greeted her. From her birth to her 17th birthday there were many pictures of all the special events that had taken place in her life. She stood staring at the pictures. In each one there were 3 familiar face, the face that she knew the best, her own, Her mother's loving gaze and her father's warm and gentle smile. Hermione looked at the pictures knowing that there was many more that her father would never be a part of, her graduation; her wedding day and the birth of her children were just some of them. Hermione walked up the stairs to her bedroom and when she got there she went straight to her wardrobe where she found an outfit to wear. She slowly pulled out a black skirt, a black blouse and her favourite jacket, a three-quarter length black leather jacket to be precise she got changed and then met her mother and Ruth in the hall of the house. They walked out together and got into the black car that was waiting for them. Hermione, her mother and Ruth got into the car and they drove to the local church where the funeral was to be held. They followed the hearse that carried the coffin of Hermione's father all the way to the church. Hermione still couldn't believe that her father was dead she wanted him to turn up suddenly alive and well but as the car pulled into the church she woke from her daydreams and looked around. It was strange to be in the church again after so long. Before her Hogwarts days Hermione and her mother and father had attended the church quite often. Hermione got out of the car and was greeted by her two uncles, her grandfather and her father's three best friends.

"Grandpa." Hermione said as she hugged her grandfather.

Hermione watched as the 6 men took the coffin out of the hearse and carried it into the church. She had earlier placed a wreath of flowers of the coffin with the words,

To my Daddy, you will be missed, on a little card on top of them. She and her mother followed the coffin in and watched it as it was placed at the front of the church. Hermione looked around at the people that had come to pay their last respects to her father she looked around and realised that she was probably the only person who knew the truth about what had happened to him. Hermione and her mother sat down on the pew at the front. Having seen her sit down Draco now walked into the church and sat down very quickly so as not to be seen by anyone. About halfway through the funeral Hermione got up to give her speech. Hermione walked the few steps to the pulpit very slowly and when she got there stood for about half a minute before speaking, then suddenly she did,

"_I've been asked to talk about my dad and how much what we did together in my lifetime meant to me but I don't want to do that. I want to tell you all about the things my father will never get to do with me. My dad was a brave man, a loving father and someone I could always turn to. He won't see me graduate from my school a moment I know he would have loved to been there for. He will not give me away at my wedding when I find the one person I want to be with, he will not hold his newborn grandchildren in his arms and tell me how proud he is of me and he will not see those grandchildren grow up. Now I know that it was an accident", _Hermione said trying to keep the truth inside_, "But he was taken away from me and my mother too soon, he had so much left to give and he was taken away from it all. He was my daddy, the man who had bought me up for so long and now I'll never see him again, he was my daddy and I miss him", _Hermione looked up into the crowd of people that had gathered for a moment she thought she saw the familiar face of Draco Malfoy looking at her but she put it down to the tears that were now streaming down her face. She didn't notice that he too was sobbing ashamed of what his father had done. As she stepped down from the pulpit he stood up and left the church. After the service she joined a few family and friends at the graveside and watched as her father was buried, she threw down the rose that she had been given and then turned to leave. Once everyone had left she sat by the graveside and began to speak.

"_Oh Dad, I'm so sorry, this is all my fault I shouldn't have gone to Hogwarts, I should be training to be a witch I should have stayed at home with you and mum then none of this would have happened and we'd be together still. I miss you daddy and I'm sorry but I'm gonna find out who did this to you, I'll find that bloody Death Eater and when I do they'll not know what's hit them, I gonna give them every curse possible and then some, I will avenge you Dad, I promise." _Hermione finished speaking and looked around it was only then that she realised she was not the only one that had been there when she had spoken.

"You're a witch too?" Ruth said

"Too, Hang on Ruth you can't be your not at Hogwarts." Hermione said.  
Ruth smiled at her friend and then softly spoke,

"No, I'm not at Hogwarts, I got my letter from Beauxbatons for some reason." Ruth said.

"But? I mean well that means that well you're a witch and so am I." Hermione said her face breaking into a smile.

"That means we both know what happened here 'mione, it means that you don't have to hide the truth. Anyway listen I have to go; I'll owl you I guess then. What house are you in?" Ruth said.

"Gryffindor." Hermione said.  
"Of course!" Ruth said.

And then the two friends said goodbye and went their separate ways. Hermione found a quiet spot and apparated back to Hogsmeade. Not wanting to return to Hogwarts right away Hermione walked to The Three Broomsticks for a drink. She walked into the pub and to the astonishment of Madame Rosemerta ordered 4 firewhiskeys. Madame Rosemerta gave her the drinks and Hermione paid for them before walking over to a table and sitting down. Hermione sat for about 10 minutes staring at the drinks wondering whether or not see was truly brave enough to break with the good girl image she had been given when she first arrived at the school. She thought about it for a minute longer before realising that nothing would ever be the same again she took the first glass in her hand and lifted the glass to her mouth, then she took a deep breath before drinking the contents of the glass in one mouthful. She had never tasted anything like it before, it was warm as it went down and so powerful, Hermione finished the other three glasses within 10 minutes she then called Rosemerta over and ordered another 4 glasses.

"Are you sure?" Rosemerta said.  
"Yes, yes I am. Now are you going to get my drinks or what?" Hermione said getting quite frustrated.

Madame Rosemerta had no choice but to get her the drinks, she came back over with them and Hermione again downed them all but this time it was within 5 minutes. Hermione had two more firewhiskeys before she walked out of The Three Broomsticks and straight into Draco Malfoy.  
"he he he, It's you Drawco Mallyfoy." She said as she looked into his eyes.

"Granger what the, are you drunk?" Malfoy said.

"Nope, why would I be drunk- I don't drink" She said before adding, "Much."

"Granger, why are you so drunk?" he said.  
"My daddy's funeral was today, I've drunk because I dulls the pain a little bit, would you like to help me dull it even more?" Hermione said in a seducing voice. She moved closer to Malfoy, close enough for Malfoy to be getting uncomfortable obviously.  
"Granger, no come on you're drunk." he said quietly

"But that doesn't matter, I want you Draco I always have, come on just this once won't hurt." she said as she brushed her hand up her arm.  
"NO, what you need is you're bed or one in the hospital wing, come on lets get you back to the castle." Draco said as he lifted Hermione up and started to carry her to the castle. Draco carried Hermione the whole way much to the displeasure of Hermione who was now shouting about how Malfoy was manhandling her. Once inside the castle her screams attracted the attention of most people but especially Harry and Ron who came rushing over at once.

"Malfoy, what have you done to her?" Ron asked.

"SHE'S DRUNK IDIOT." Malfoy said.

"Drunk?" Harry said.

"Yeah she came out of the broomsticks totally wasted, I've no idea what she's been drinking but it doesn't agree with her." Draco said.  
"Well we'll take her now, thanks Malfoy." Harry said as he grabbed hold of Hermione. Ron and Harry carried Hermione to the hospital wing where Madame Pomfrey gave her a good telling off before giving her a potion to calm her headache and letting her sleep it off in a bed in the hospital wing. Sleep came easy to Hermione who was exhausted after the day's events and she was soon fast asleep.


	19. Unexpected Announcements, Big Surprises

Chapter 19

The first of March bought the spring sunshine that melted the snow that had been covering Hogwarts for most of winter. When Ginny woke up at 10 o'clock that Sunday morning the sun was already shining through the dorm window nearest her bed. Ginny got out of her bed and got dressed and put some make- up on before walking downstairs. When she got downstairs Harry greeted her.

"Morning you." he said as he kissed her.

"You know what?" Ginny said.

"What?" Harry said smiling at her.

"I'm never going to get used to that." she said as she smiled at Harry.

"I don't think I will either, I'm so very lucky to have you did you know that?" he said.

"No Harry", Ginny said as she stared into his deep green eyes, "I'm lucky to have you."

Harry and Ginny kissed and we're only stopped when Ron running down the stairs interrupted them.

"Um excuse me you two, breathing would be good sometime." he said as he looked at his best friend and his sister. There was no denying in his eyes that the two of them should be together and that they were deeply in love, Ron hoped that one day once Voldemort had finally defeated that maybe the two of them would get married and settle down together.

"Oh hey Ron, didn't see you there." Harry said after he and Ginny separated.

"No I shouldn't think you would see me." Ron said as he sat down on the chair nearest to him.

Harry and Ginny sat down next to each other and waited for Ron to continue his moaning about the two of them kissing. However it didn't come because just as Ron was about to speak Hermione cane bounding down the stairs, her hair flowing as she almost jumped down the stairs. Hermione walked into the room and sat on Ron's lap.  
"Morning Ron." Hermione said as she kissed him.

"Hey 'mione what's gotten into you today then?" Ron asked as he looked at Hermione with a bemused face.

"It's the first of March, spring's coming. Can't you feel it?" she said."  
"No", said Ron, "The only thing I can feel is your elbow in my stomach." Ron said.

"Oh I'm sorry Ron." Hermione said as she stood up and moved so that she was no longer on top of Ron, now she was sat on the arm of the chair.

"So it's Sunday what are we gonna do?" Ginny said.

"Well I have a Heads meeting with McGonagall at 1 o'clock so why don't we just hang out in here until lunch." Hermione said.

"A meeting? About what?" Ron said.

"I dunno." Hermione said.

"Oh well, you'll find out soon I guess." Harry said.

The four friends talked until the Hogwarts bell rang a signal that lunch was ready. Harry and Ginny were the first people to get up from their seats. They stood up and grabbed each other's hands and began walking. Hermione and Ron were only a few metres behind them. Once they got to the Great Hall they all sat down on the Gryffindor table. Before any food arrived Professor McGonagall got up slowly from her chair catching the attention of everyone that was sat in the hall.

"Ladies and Gentlemen if I may have you attention please I have a very special announcement. I am very pleased to tell you all that on the 5th of April Hogwarts will be holding it's first Spring Ball. The ball will be open to 4th years and above and is going to be a night to remember." Professor McGonagall said smiling. No sooner than Professor McGonagall had said the word 'Ball' there was a sudden chatter, mainly full of girl's voices that seemed very excited at the prospect of a ball at Hogwarts. The boys on the other hand sounded less enthusiastic.

"A Ball? Has she lost her mind?" Ron said.  
"O Ron, be quiet it'll be fun, and at least you won't have to worry about a date." Hermione said.

"Yeah it'll be loads of fun, stop worrying about it." Ginny said.

After everyone had eaten, Hermione began the walk to Professor McGonagall's office. When she got there she gave the password, Lion's Heart, and then walked up to the office. She slowly opened the door and saw that the Head Boy, Draco Malfoy, was already sat in the office.

"Malfoy, am I late?" she said as she sat down.

"No, I was early." Draco said.

"Oh, you're both here, that is good news, right well I'll bet you're wondering why I asked you to come here for this meeting." Professor McGonagall said as she sat down.

"Yeah, I was." Hermione said.  
"Right, well. I would like you two to plan the Spring Ball, TOGETHER." Professor McGonagall said putting great emphasis on the word together.  
"WHAT?" Draco said, "No way am I doing this." Draco said.

"Oh well that's a shame, perhaps I can find a head boy who will." The professor said calmly.

"I'll do it. If I have to" Draco said.

"Miss Granger?" Professor McGonagall said.

Hermione was in shock slightly having been suddenly thrown in the deep end with one of her biggest enemies but finally she managed to speak.

"I'll do it." Hermione said.

"Good, right well I'm leaving the entire planning etc to you, I will of course require updates of progress but other than that this is your responsibility. You may go now." Professor McGonagall said.

"Thanks Professor." Hermione said as she got up and left. Hermione walked out of the office and down the stairs as fast as she could.  
"Hey, Granger, will you wait a minute please." Draco said as he tried to keep up with her.

Hermione stopped and turned around,

"What do you want?" She said.

"Well, I was thinking, seeing as how we're going to be working together on something as important as this, maybe we should put all the crap behind us. Start all over again." Draco said quietly.  
"Okay then", Hermione said with a smile, "Hello, my name is Hermione Granger, I'm a 7th year at Hogwarts, pleased to meet you." She finished as she stuck her hand out in front of her for Draco to shake.

Draco smiled at Hermione and took her hand he carefully pulled it to his mouth and kissed it before speaking,

"I I'm Draco, I'm a 7th year at Hogwarts too. And I just want to say that I'm sorry for everything I may have put you through in the last 6 years" He said as he looked into Hermione's eyes.

Hermione blushed at the feel of Draco's soft lips on her hand but managed to speak,

"You're forgiven, Draco and I apologise if I've ever done anything to offend you." She said.  
Draco looked at her and spoke,  
"You've never done anything." He said as he looked at the floor.

"Hey listen, maybe we should beginning planning right away." Draco said.

"Yeah I was thinking that, and I was just thinking of the best place to plan." Hermione said.

"You were?" Draco said.

"Yeah, the Room of Requirement, it's perfect." Hermione said.  
"That's a wonderful idea." Draco said.

Hermione and Draco walked to the Room and then thought 'We need to plan the Ball', in their heads as the walked up and down three times. When they opened their eyes they found the door stood in front of them. They walk in and to their delight found everything that they would require for planning. There was a huge whiteboard for them to brainstorm on; there were albums with pictures of all the decorations they could ever imagine and much more. Hermione and Draco sat down and started the planning. Hermione was amazed at the events of the day, never would she have thought that Draco Malfoy would apologise for what he had done, and never would she have thought that he would be someone with whom she could spend time outside of classes but as the afternoon progressed she soon came to realise that there was more to Draco than she had thought. Hermione and Draco worked until about 4 o'clock when Hermione decided that she had done enough planning for one day. Hermione and Draco said goodbye and then Hermione walked back to the common room. She walked in to find Harry, Ginny and Ron in the seating area waiting for her.

"So…" Ginny said.  
"McGonagall wants me and Malfoy to plan the Ball." Hermione said.  
"She what?" Ron said.  
"Ron, it's okay, we've just spent 3 hours planning and have managed to be quite civil to each other." Hermione said.

"But still, Malfoy?" Ron said.  
"Yes Ron, Malfoy and I'm okay with that so maybe you should drop it." Hermione said.

Ron dropped the subject and the 4 of them spent the rest of the day together, enjoying themselves. Hermione didn't tell them about the apology or the kiss on her hand and

she was definitely not going to tell them that she was beginning to think that Draco was actually not such a bad person after all. When Hermione went to bed that evening she was still thinking of Draco and all the events of the day.


	20. Birthday Forgotten?

Chapter 20

**Author's Note: It appears that I forgot about March 1st being Ron's Birthday- oops. I'm really sorry it was my silly head not remember but- here's a small addition to the chapter to give a story explanation **

(Ron's POV)

When I woke up on my 18th Birthday I was expecting everyone to remember **(A/N Ron says: Especially the bloody author) **But as it happens no one did, I spent the whole day waiting for someone to say something, I thought 'mione was bound to remember, I mean well we've known each other for so long now, I just can't work out what's happened. I feel so alone right now. I feel like no one cares, I didn't even hear anything from Mum and Dad which is quite worrying but I think they might be on a mission for the Order at the moment which would explain that. But as for Harry, Hermione and Ginny, well there's no explanation. Maybe Hermione doesn't love me anymore, maybe she's found someone else, maybe it's Malfoy, I'm so confused, why did no one remember my birthday?

(Malfoy's POV)

That forgetfulness spell I did seems to have backfired. I only did it on Hermione so she'd forget Ron's Birthday but no one has remembered it, I don't know why I did it. Well I do, you see since the beginning of the year, since me and Hermione have been working to as Head Boy and Girl I've found that she's not as bad as I'd thought. She's really clever and well she's beautiful, I knew McGonagall had called the Head's meeting and knew that Hermione would most likely want to spend the day with Ron instead of going to the meeting. You see I live for the meetings and out Heads duties it means that I spend time alone with Hermione and I love that. But I've lifted the spell so everyone should remember soon.


	21. Presents and Planning

Chapter 20.  
It was about 2 o'clock in the morning and Hermione was lying awake in her bed. "Shit", She said to herself, "It was Ron's birthday today, why didn't  
I remember, I bought his presents ages ago and have them all wrapped up, I know, I'll give them too him now." Hermione got out of bed and grabbed the  
gifts before walking to the boy's dorm. She slowly opened the door and quietly whispered.  
"Ron, are you awake?" she said. "Mione is that you?" Ron said as he looked around the room.  
"Yes, it is, come downstairs for a bit, I need to talk to you." Hermione whispered again so as not to wake anyone.  
Ron got out of bed and put on his dressing gown before walking downstairs with Hermione.  
"Ron, I am so sorry, I don't know how I did it but I forgot your birthday, so here you go Happy Birthday." Hermione said as she gave him the three  
presents.  
Ron looked at Hermione with a mixture of elation and sadness. She had remembered but no one else had, something was going on. Ron sat down on the chair near him and he opened his presents. Hermione had put together a photo album, much like the one that Harry had, it was full of photos of Hermione, Ron and Harry from the 7 years that they had know each other. Hermione had written next to the picture why she had chose that exact one above all the many others that she could have and why that one meant so much to her. Ron smiled to himself as he flicked through the album, there were many memories that he cherished and now he had a way to remember them. Hermione had also bought him a gift box of products from Honeydukes and a bottle of his favourite aftershave.  
"Thanks 'Mione" Ron said after he had opened the other two gifts.  
"It's okay and hey, I'm really sorry for forgetting." Hermione said.  
"Don't worry, you weren't the only one." Ron whispered.  
"Well who else forgot?" Hermione asked.  
"Everyone" Ron said with a tear in his eyes.  
"Everyone? How did that happen?" Hermione said unbelievingly.  
"I dunno." Ron said.  
Hermione was very disturbed by her new discovery, she thought it had been a slip of the mind but if everyone had forgotten it had to be something more  
than that.  
"We will think about this is the morning. I've got to go back to bed now I'm tired, Goodnight, and well Happy Birthday." Hermione said as she started to walk up the stairs.

"Hey 'Mione" Ron said as he begun up the stairs behind her.  
"Yeah." Hermione said as she stopped and turned around.  
"You forgot my birthday kiss." He said with a cheeky look in his eyes.  
Hermione walked down to the step that Ron was on and kissed him. It was a soft, gentle but lingering kiss one that Ron didn't want to end but it did  
and with that Hermione walked up the stairs and into her dorm. Ron got back into his bed and sat wondering why it was that no one else had remembered his birthday. Ron lay back on his bed thinking about things until he eventually fell asleep again. Ron was only woken up the next morning by the  
sound of hooting and a gentle pecking on his arm, he woke up to find Errol the family owl pecking at his arm.  
"Hey you." He said as he took the package and letter from Errol. He opened the letter and found that it was not as he was hoping from his mother and father but from Charlie.  
_Ron,  
Hey mate, it's me Charlie, and I'm looking after the house for a while. Mum and Dad are busy with the order but don't worry they're okay. I forgot to send this to you yesterday for some reason, so Happy Birthday. The presents are from Mum and Dad and myself, hopefully the others have sent you something  
too.  
Write Soon Charlie._

Ron opened the parcel and found his presents. Charlie had got him a rather interesting book about the history of Dragon Breeding and Keeping. His mum and dad had got him a few rather interesting books, one of defensive and offensive spells, one on seriously advanced transfiguration and one on specialised charms work. With them was  
note: _These might come in handy. Happy birthday Ron. With Love Mum and Dad xxxx_

Ron smiled to himself, 'books' he thought to himself, 'I'm not Hermione' Ron was sat thinking when suddenly he was hit on the arm by something hard. He looked down and found a small package next to him. He turned around to see Harry stood looking at him.

"There you go mate, happy birthday so I forgot to give it to you yesterday." Harry said. Ron muttered an 'it's okay' as he opened the package to find yet another book this time it was "Beating the Odds" by Joey Jenkins. Jenkins was one of the beaters for Ron's favourite team the Chudley Cannons.  
"Oh wow mate, hey thanks." Ron said.  
"It's okay, it's from me and Gin by the way."

"That's ominous, you know joint presents. When's the wedding?" Ron said,  
"I dunno yet Ronald, He's not asked me yet." Said a voice from the stairs, Harry turned round to see Ginny stood at the bottom of stairs.  
Harry's mouth hit the floor as he looked at her. She had made a real effort with the way she looked today. Her red hair was in soft curls that fell to just below her shoulders, her make up was natural but noticeable and underneath her school robes was a pair of boot cut jeans and a beautiful lilac blouse.  
"Ginny Weasley, you look amazing." Harry said as he got up from his seat and kissed her.  
"Why thank you Mr. Potter you don't look so bad yourself." she said as she took Harry's hand.  
Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron then walked to the Great Hall for breakfast. They all sat down and began to eat soon after they began  
they were interrupted by Draco.  
"Um, Hi, can I talk to Hermione for a minute?" Draco said.  
"Draco, of course you can talk to me there is no need to ask anyone."  
Hermione said as she got up from the table.  
"Great um, well I was thinking that we could get together after class today and plan the music for the ball." Draco said trying to ignore Harry and  
Ron's angry faces staring at him.  
"Yeah that'd be good Draco, hey you have a free class at the end of the day like me, so I'll see you in the usual place as soon as classes finish."  
Hermione said as she bit her lip realising that she and Draco had a secret that they shared with each other.  
"Yeah okay Hermione", Draco said, "I'll see you then."

"Yeah alright" Hermione said as Draco left the table.  
Hermione sat back down at the table and carried on eating.  
"What?" Hermione said as she noticed Ron staring at her.  
"Well it's just that, well where do you and Draco go?" Ron said.  
"It's not important, Ron." she said.  
"But" Ron said before Hermione interrupted.  
"It's not important. So if it's okay with you, I'm going to class now"  
Hermione said as she got up, picked up her books and walked out of the Great Hall. Hermione could barely wait for her classes to end and once they had finished she practically skipped to the Room of Requirement where she found Draco waiting for her.

"Hey." Draco said as he smiled at Hermione.  
"Hey, so are you ready?" Hermione asked.  
"Yep." Draco said as he grabbed Hermione's hand and the two of them thought the usual "We need to plan the ball" 3 times with their eyes shut. They opened their eyes to see the door awaiting them. Hermione and Draco walked into the room to find everything just as they had left it.  
"Right, so music" Draco said as he sat down on a comfy sofa that was waiting for him.  
"Yeah I had an idea but I don't know if you'll like it." Hermione said.  
"Well try me" Draco said.

"I was thinking that we could play muggle music at the Ball." Hermione whispered.  
Draco smiled at Hermione and spoke, "I think it sounds like a great idea."  
"You do?" Hermione said.  
Draco again smiled and said, "Right, well we will need a lot of muggle music." Draco said.  
Suddenly in front of Draco and Hermione were several piles of CD's and a CD player.  
"That's not much help, it's not gonna work in the castle." Hermione said.  
As she said the words suddenly CD players started working.  
"Cool, it's working." Draco said.  
"Yeah I guess it must be because this is the Room of Requirement, you could get anything to work in here I guess" Hermione said.  
"So this is a CD" Draco said as he held up one of the CD's that he had just taken out of it's case.  
"Yeah, that's a CD, Draco, hey it's one of my favourites, that's cool." Hermione said.  
The CD in question was one by Evanescence, one of Hermione's favourite bands. Hermione put the CD in and skipped to her favourite song, My Immortal.  
"I didn't have you down as someone who would listen to this stuff Hermione." Draco said as he listened to the track.  
"Did you have me down as anything? I've been Mudblood for 6 years in your eyes nothing else." Hermione said.  
"That's true." Draco said.

By the end of the evening Hermione and Draco had a play list that included songs like, Why Don't You Kiss Her by Jesse McCartney, All The Small Things by Blink 182, My Immortal by Evanescence and Good Riddance (Time of Your Life) by Greenday and many many more.  
Hermione and Draco left the Room of Requirement and did a quick sweep of the corridors to check for students that were out of bed before saying goodnight and walking back to their common rooms.


	22. Choosing Dresses

When Hermione woke up the Saturday before the Ball she could feel the excitement building in the castle. She got out of bed and put her dressing gown on before walking to the bathroom and having a quick shower. Hermione then got dressed and did her hair and make-up before walking downstairs to see Ginny, Harry and Ron waiting for her.  
"Oh you decided to join us at last then." Ron said as she came down stairs.  
"Yeah come on Hermione, we need to have breakfast and then get to Hogsmeade." Ginny said with an excited look on her face.  
Hermione, Ginny, Ron and Harry walked to the Great Hall, ate a very quick breakfast of toast and marmalade. Once they had finished they took the now familiar walk to Hogsmeade, once they got there Harry turned to Ginny and spoke.  
"So what so you need to do?" he said.  
"We have to go get our dresses for the Ball." Ginny said with a look of excitement on her face.  
"How long is that going to take?" Ron said.  
"It'll take as long as it does, Ron." Hermione said as she gave him a steely look.  
The girls said good-bye to Harry and Ron and began to walk to the dress shop, as they were walking they bumped into Draco.  
"Hey Draco." Hermione said as she smiled at him.  
"Hello Hermione, how are you?" he said.  
"Oh I'm good, Ginny and me are about to go get our dresses for the ball. Have you got your outfit sorted?" she said.  
"No, not yet, I'm just about to go and pick it up." Draco said looking at the watch on his arm.  
"What are you wearing?" she asked.  
Draco looked down at her and smiled for a minute before answering.  
"That is a surprise you're gonna have to wait a week." he said. Then Draco suddenly apparated.  
"Where's he gone?" Hermione said.  
"He apparated. Must not be able to get his outfit here." Ginny said.  
"I can't wait to see it. It must be special if he can't get it from round here." Hermione said.  
"Yeah must be. Hey listen, what's going on with you and Malfoy?" Ginny asked.  
"Nothing is going on. We are friends, just friends." Hermione stated.  
"Friends? You and Malfoy the guy who tormented you for 6 years? Who are you? What have you done with my best mate?" Ginny asked.  
"It's me silly. I'm still Hermione. I just decided that I'd give a him a chance and he's really not that bad, really he isn't." Hermione answered.  
"Okay. Whatever you say. Now come on. The dress shop is up there." Ginny said.  
Hermione and Ginny carried on walking and soon found the shop they were looking for. It was a medium sized shop and it looked very cosy and sweet. Hermione and Ginny walked into the shop and were greeted by a middle-aged witch.  
"Hello may I help you?" The witch asked.  
"Yes. Me and my friend are looking for dressed for the Ball next week at Hogwarts." Hermione said.  
"Cutting it a bit fine aren't you. Most of the students have already got theirs." The witch said.  
"We didn't have chance to get into the village. What with Hermione here actually planning the ball." Ginny explained.  
"Oh you're the young lady organising it are you? Well tell me what the two of you want and I'll try and find something for you. I'm Tallulah by the way." She said.  
"Hang on. How do you know about me?" Hermione said.  
"I heard about you. Just someone I know." Tallulah answered.  
"Anyway, well I'm Hermione as my friend just told you and this is Ginny" Hermione said as she pointed to Ginny.  
"Well Hermione and Ginny, what kind of dresses are you looking for?" Tallulah said.  
Hermione and Ginny told her what their perfect dresses were like and then Tallulah went into the back to find what they were looking for.  
10 minute later Hermione and Ginny saw a rack of dresses heading towards them. Behind the rack was Tallulah pointing her wand at it guiding it towards the girls.  
"Okay so there's 4 dresses on here. 2 for Hermione to try and 2 for Ginny to try. The changing rooms are just down there." She said pointing down a little corridor.  
The two girls took their dresses and found the changing rooms. Hermione and Ginny then put on the first of their dresses and walked out to compare dresses. Hermione was wearing a dark purple, full length dress with little capped sleeves and Ginny was on a knee length silver dress with thin straps.  
"I don't like this one." Ginny said as they studied each other.  
"I don't like mine much either." Hermione said.  
"Well, try the others on girls. I have a feeling they might work better." Tallulah said from the main part of the shop.  
Hermione and Ginny walked back into the changing rooms and put the other dresses on. When they walked out for the second time they both gasped as they saw one another. Hearing the gasps Tallulah came into the corridor. Hermione was now in a knee length, dark green strapless dress with red netting at the bottom and Ginny was in a full length dark red strapless dress.  
"Wow, Gin, you look stunning." Hermione said.  
"Yeah same to you. Who'd have thought that Slytherin green would suit you. You sure there's nothing going on between you and Malfoy?" Ginny said.  
"Honestly you. There is nothing going on, I promise." she answered sounded exasperated.  
"Are you sure? I've seen the way he looks at you and the way that you look at him sometimes. You can't deny that there's nothing there, I can see it." Ginny said.  
"There is absolutely nothing going on. Now will you stop that." Hermione said.  
"Girls you look stunning." Tallulah said before adding, "You're dates will be very lucky guys."  
"Oh thank you. Well we'll take these two then thank you." Hermione said.  
"Okay then girls, I will have them sent up to the castle for you if you want. No extra charge." She said.  
"Oh thank you so much." Ginny said.  
The girls paid for their dresses and gave Tallulah their house so that she could have the dressed delivered. Then Hermione and Ginny walked to the Three Broomsticks were they had arranged to meet Harry and Ron. They walked in and found the boys waiting for them.  
"Oh did you decided not to get the dresses in the end then." Ron asked them as they sat down.  
"Don't be silly. The dresses are being delivered to our dorms for us." Hermione answered.  
"Well what are they like?" Harry asked Ginny.  
Ginny looked at Hermione who shook her head at Ginny. Ginny then answered,  
"you'll just have to be patient boys and wait a whole seven days to find out." Ginny said as she smiled at Harry in a very disarming way.  
The boys looked at each other as if to say 'oh well it was worth a try'  
Harry went off to get Hermione and Ginny and butterbeer. Once Harry had returned the 4 of them sat and drank their drinks.  
"So what have you been up to then?" Ginny asked.  
"Not much really, we've been to Zonko's and Honeydukes but that was about all really." Ron answered.  
"I hope you haven't been wasting all your money on jokes again boys." Hermione said.  
Harry tutted at Hermione and then he spoke,  
"No we didn't. Little miss fussy." he said as he smiled at her.  
At about 3 o'clock they started the walk back to the castle. It was a beautiful spring day with the birds flittering among the trees and the sun shining in the clear blue sky.  
"So what do you wanna do now guys?" Harry said.  
"Well I have an essay that I need to finish. It's due in tomorrow." Hermione said.  
"Well how about we all walk up to the common room, you get the essay and then we go sit by the lake. It's a lovely day, it would be a shame to waste it." Ginny said.  
"Now that's a plan." Harry said.  
"Yeah okay but how about you go find somewhere to sit and I run and grab the essay. It won't take long." Hermione answered.  
"Okay then. See you soon. Ginny said.  
Hermione began the walk up to the castle on her way up she saw Malfoy.  
"Draco, Hello." Hermione said to get his attention.  
"Oh Hermione hello. Did you get your dress sorted?" he asked.  
"Yep I did. Where you off to then." she answered.  
"Library. You?" Draco replied.  
"Common room, to grab something then I'm meeting the others by the lake." she said.  
"Well I'll walk you to your common room" he said.  
"Okay then. By the way, did you get your outfit sorted?" Hermione asked as the began the walk to the common room.  
"Yeah it's all sorted." Draco said.  
"And you definitely don't want to tell me about it." Hermione teased.  
"There are many things that I would like to tell you Hermione, but my outfit for the ball is not one of them." Draco said.  
"Like what?" Hermione said intrigued by what he had just said.  
"Nothing." he replied quickly as if to dismiss the comment he had just made.  
"Oh Draco. What is it?" Hermione asked as she put her hand on his shoulder.  
"It's nothing. Really. Just forget I said anything." Draco said as he gently took Hermione's hand from his shoulder and smiled at her.  
"Okay then. Well Library's that way, my common room is that way. I'll be okay now. You go to the library." she said.  
Draco said goodbye and Hermione walked to the common room to get her essay.  
"Dancing Pixies." Hermione said absent-mindedly to the Fat Lady.  
"Are you okay my dear?" she asked.  
"Oh yeah, I was just thinking" she replied.  
She had been thinking about what Draco had said and what he hadn't. The Fat Lady swung the door open and Hermione walked up to her room where she got her schoolbag and walked back outside to find Ginny, Ron and Harry. She found them sat on some rocks right near the lake. She sat down and started working on her essay  
"You all right?" Ginny said.  
"mmmm. Oh yeah. I'm always all right." she answered.  
But she wasn't alright. Inside she was still contemplating the words Draco had spoken 'there are so many things I want to tell you…' That line played constantly through her head the whole afternoon. Even at dinner that evening she still couldn't get the words out of her head. As Hermione went to bed that night with day's events in her head, she pondered that maybe Ginny had been right; maybe there was something there that she hadn't noticed. Whether it was there or not one thing was certain, Hermione was not going to get much sleep tonight.


	23. Getting Ready

The Saturday of the Spring Ball soon came and Hermione was woken up by the sound of Crookshanks purring at her side.  
"Morning you." she said as she stroked him.  
Hermione then got out of bed and went for a shower. After she had gotten out of the shower she got dressed and then put her hair in a bun before putting on a little make-up on. Hermione was feeling nervous. She was nervous because after all the planning the biggest moment of her life was only hours away. She was also nervous because in less than 15 minutes she was due to meet up with Malfoy. Draco had avoided Hermione for the whole week even during their head duties when they would usually have walked round the castle together Draco insisted that in order to save time they would take half of the castle each. Now there were no more excuses or diversions that could be used. Hermione and Draco were meeting up to decorate the Great Hall. 

Hermione checked her watch and then left the common room and walked to the Great Hall. She arrived to find Draco waiting for her.  
"I'm actually surprised you turned up at all." She said as she tapped him on the shoulder.  
"Hello to you too." he said as he turned around.  
"Is the stuff in there?"  
"Dunno I haven't been in there yet. McGonagall said it would be in there though." Draco replied.   
Draco opened the door and let Hermione through before entering the Great Hall himself. Hermione allowed herself to gasp as she saw the piles of decorations sat on the floor. Draco smiled as watched Hermione going through the pile nearest to them.  
"Don't you think you're standing over there all day Draco Malfoy, get over here and help me." Hermione said.  
Draco smiled and then answered,  
"Yes Ma'am." he said as he saluted and winked at her.  
"Oh you're getting cheeky, only one thing for it." she replied.  
"Oh really", Draco said before continuing, "and what might that be?" he finished.  
Hermione smiled at Draco and then was suddenly running towards him. The next thing Draco knew he and Hermione were on top of a pile of tablecloths that were sat on the floor. Hermione had tackled Draco and he not realising what was happening had fallen to the floor like a feather falling from the sky.  
"Right", Draco said as Hermione pinned him down, "this means war."  
Next thing Hermione knew she was the one lying on the tablecloths looking up at Draco. Draco looked down at the smiling Hermione, for the first time in a long time she was letting her hair down and having some fun. Draco carefully reached round to Hermione's hair tie and pulled it out letting her hair fall down over her shoulders. Draco leant forward looking into Hermione's deep soulful eyes and was about to kiss her when suddenly they heard a voice from the doorway of the Great Hall.  
"Mr Malfoy, Miss Granger, I trust everything is in order." the voice said.  
It was Professor McGonagall. Draco moved off of Hermione and stood up before giving Hermione a hand to stand up.  
"Oh. Yes umm, everything is fine Professor, we've got everything we need." Hermione said as she went bright red.  
"Well I trust you'll be getting on with everything then." Professor McGonagall said.  
"Yeah we were just about to get started." Draco said.  
"Do you need any help?" McGonagall asked.  
"No it's fine. Harry, Ron and Ginny are coming down to help soon." Hermione said.  
"Well I will leave you to get on, I'll be back later to see how you've been doing." McGonagall said and with that she walked out of the hall leaving Draco and Hermione stood alone in the Hall. Neither said a word they just looked at each other in total silence, neither one able to read the other's feelings until they suddenly both started laughing.  
"That was close." Hermione said.  
"Yeah it was." Draco said as he laughed.  
They were laughing when Ron, Harry and Ginny walked into the Great Hall.  
"Is this a private joke or can anyone join in the laughter?" Ron said as he gave Malfoy a steely look.  
"Oh it was nothing." Hermione said as she tied her hair into a ponytail.  
"Whatever you say." Ron answered.  
"Right well what can we do to help?" Harry said trying to break the tension that was now in the room.  
"Well we need to set up the tables, put the decorations up around the hall, put up the table decorations on the tables and set up somewhere for the food and music." Hermione said without taking a breath.  
"Oh and someone will need to do the lights." Draco added.  
"I can do that." A voice said from the doorway.  
Draco turned round to see Blaise Zabini stood in the doorway.  
"Blaise! What you doing here?" Draco said.  
"Thought you'd need a hand. What can I do?" He asked.  
"The lights. Ron will help you. Once you four have set up all the tables. The me and Draco will do the wall decorations, Harry and Ginny can do the table decorations, and then when the lights are up and can do the music and tables for food with Ron too." Hermione answered.  
The four guys under the expert direction of Hermione and Ginny moved the small round tables that Professor McGonagall had organised for them. Once all the tables had been placed around the edge of the hall everyone got on with their assigned jobs. Harry and Ginny went started work on the tables. Hermione and Draco had ordered pale yellow, orange and green tablecloths. Once Harry and Ginny had put all the tablecloths on the were exhausted.  
"'Mione?" Ginny said.  
"Yeah." Hermione answered.  
"Fancy a drink?" she said.  
"Yeah I think we could all do with one." Hermione replied.  
"All right. Me and Harry will go to the kitchens and get some then." Ginny said,  
"Okay them." Hermione answered.  
Harry and Ginny walked out of the Great Hall smiling and holding hands."  
"Wait. Stop." Harry said.  
"What?" Ginny said.  
"I just want to look at the most beautiful girl on this planet." Harry said.  
"Who is she and where is she?" Ginny said.  
Harry smiled at Ginny after all this time she could still take his breath away. And she did every single day.  
"I love you Miss Weasley." Harry said.  
"I love you too Mr Potter." she replied.  
The two kissed and then began the walk to the kitchens.  
"Harry." Ginny said as they were about halfway to the kitchens.  
"yeah" Harry replied.  
"Do you think there's something up with 'mione." She asked.  
"Like what" he replied.  
"Well her and Malfoy seem to be getting closer." She said.  
"Ginny they've been working together planning the ball together, they're bound to have gotten friendlier." Harry said.  
"But…." Ginny said before being interrupted.  
"Gin, she wouldn't do it. She wouldn't do anything. Not with Malfoy, not with anyone." Harry said sternly.  
"Well if you say so. I still think there's something going on." Ginny said.  
Harry and Ginny walked the rest of the way in silence, when they got to the kitchens they found Dobby there.  
"Harry Potter and Miss Wheezy." Dobby said as they entered the kitchens.  
"Hello, Dobby." Harry said.  
"What brings you here?" Dobby asked.  
"We're decorating the Great Hall with 'mione, Malfoy, Blaise and Ron we need some drinks." Harry said,  
"Master Malfoy is helping you." Dobby said.  
"Yes, he and Hermione have been planning the Ball together." Harry said.  
Dobby looked for a moment as though he was about to say more but decided not to and went to look for drinks. He came back with a basket full of drinks and some food.  
"Thanks Dobby." Harry said.  
"You're welcome." Dobby said.  
Harry carried the basket back to the hall where he and Ginny found Draco, Ron, Blaise and Hermione sat on the floor in total silence.  
"Don't tell me you've been sat in silence the whole time we've been getting drinks." Ginny said.  
"Not the whole time, we all shut up after Ron shouted at Draco." Hermione said.  
"What happened?" Ginny asked.  
"He called me Mya, Ron got annoyed. Told him that my name was Hermione and that he had no right to call me anything else." Hermione said.  
Harry passed out the drinks and food and the once they had finished they got on with the decorating. Harry and Ginny gathered the decorations for the tables from the floor and began arranging them on the tables. Blaise and Ron started by putting up two tables for the food and then put the lights up. After the lights had been put up Hermione and Draco began decorating the walls. They put up silk drapes in the same colours as the tablecloths, then models of spring animals like rabbits and lambs, then they placed flowers on the drapes before placing two Hogwarts banners up. Once Blaise and Ron had set up somewhere for the music they stepped back and all admired their handiwork. The drapes and the tablecloths made the hall feel lighter, the model animals and the flowers made the spring feeling come across more easily, the lights looked perfect and the music area was set up ready for the DJ. Once they had finished admiring their work, they all went their separate ways in order to get ready. Hermione and Ginny walked to the common room to grab their dresses before walking to the Head Girl's private bathroom to get ready. It was 5 o'clock in the evening; the ball was due to begin at 7 o clock so the girls had 2 hours to get ready. They both started by having nice relaxing baths and then once they had had their baths they did their hair. Hermione sat and curled her hair, letting it flow down below her shoulders while Ginny sat and brushed it before carefully putting it in a hair clip, letting bits at the front fall out so that they gently covered her face.  
"So who are you most looking forward to seeing? Ron or Malfoy." Ginny asked Hermione as they began doing their make-up.  
"Ginny. Not this again, please I'm getting bored of it." Hermione answered.  
"Oh come on. What's the harm in telling me?" Ginny asked.  
"Because you might not like the answer." Hermione said.  
"Well that's my answer." Ginny said.  
"Yeah I guess it is. Hey listen, this is between the two of us right?" Hermione asked.  
"Of course it is. What are best friends for" Ginny answered.  
"Malfoy." Hermione said.  
Ginny smiled,  
"I thought so." She said.  
Then the two girls put on their shoes and walked to the Great Hall where Ron, Harry and Draco were due to meet them.


	24. The Spring Ball

Draco, Ron and Harry were stood outside the Great Hall waiting for Hermione and Ginny to arrive. Ron and Harry were wearing traditional dress robes. Draco on the other hand was wearing a tuxedo. They were stood, not talking when there was a small coughing noise from the top of the stairs. They turned round to see Hermione and Ginny stood at the top of the stairs. Draco's mouth fell open but he quickly shut it again, hoping that no one had seen the way he had been looking at Hermione.

"Wow, 'mione. You look amazing." Ron said.

"Thank you." Hermione said as she kissed Ron gently on the cheek.

Harry walked up to Ginny and kissed her before they spoke,

"Ginny Weasley, you look amazing." He said

"Mr Malfoy, Miss Granger, I trust that you are ready for your entrance and dance together." A voice from behind them said.

"Entrance? Dance?" Hermione said.

"Yes. Did I not remember to tell you about that?" Professor McGonagall said with a sly smile.

"No you must have forgotten to mention it." Malfoy answered.

"Well you better let everyone else go in first. I'll call you in." McGonagall said as she herself entered the Great Hall.

Ron, Harry and Ginny walked into the Great Hall along with everyone else and left Hermione and Draco stood alone in the entrance to the Hall.

"So it's a tux." Hermione said

"Yep bought it in a muggle shop, so it's the real thing." Draco replied.

"Oh wow!" Hermione said.

"Can I just say that you look totally amazing tonight." He said.

Hermione blushed a little bit and then spoke,

"Oh really, thanks. You don't look so bad yourself." Hermione said.

Draco was about to speak when a voice came from the Hall.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to Hogwarts first Spring Ball. I would now like you to welcome the masterminds behind this fantastic ball, your head boy and head girl, Mr Draco Malfoy and Miss Hermione Granger." Professor McGonagall said.

"Ready?" Draco asked.

"As I'll ever be." Hermione answered.

Draco took Hermione's hand and then they walked into the Hall to be greeted by rapturous applause. They walked to the centre of the dance floor and then waited for Professor McGonagall to speak again,

"And now, as is tradition the Head Girl and Head Boy will open the ball with a dance." Professor McGonagall said.

Suddenly Hermione was very nervous. She had opened a ball before when she and Viktor had gone to the Yule Ball together however at the time there were 6 other people dancing at the exact same time. This time all eyes would be on her and Malfoy. Hermione was about to speak when suddenly the music started playing. It was a traditional waltz piece. Draco bowed and then took Hermione's hand. Hermione put her hand on Draco's waist, as did Draco on Hermione's and the two of them started dancing.

"I like your tie by the way." Hermione said as they danced, "It's not very you though is it?" She added.

Draco's tie had red and gold stripes on it, the colours not of his own house but of Hermione's. Draco smiled and then spoke,

"You can talk, you're wearing Slytherin green." Draco said.

Hermione was about to reply when Draco tipped her backwards gently, the end of the song had come all to quickly for the two of them.

"Well, enjoy the Ball Mya." Draco said as she kissed her hand.

"Draco shows over, there is no need to kiss the mudblood's hand." A female voice said from behind them

"Who are you." Hermione said.

"I'll bet you really enjoyed that little mudblood. A bit of attention, Draco treating you nicely, being a star for an evening. Well don't get used to it, it won't last." She continued.

"Daphne", Draco said, "There is no need for that. Stop that."

Daphne appeared to be in Slytherin as well. She was wearing a black dress, with a skirt that barely even touched her knees. She was wearing far too much make-up and she looked extremely trashy.

"It's alright Draco. I was leaving anyway." Hermione said coldly and with that she turned away and made her way back to wear Ron was sitting.

Draco turned round to face Daphne,

"THERE WAS NO NEED FOR THAT." He shouted at her.

"For what." Daphne answered.

"THAT. HAVING A GO AT HERMIONE. SHE'S ALL RIGHT YOU KNOW. SHE MAY NOT BE UP TO YOUR STANDARDS BUT SHE'S A FRIEND." Draco shouted.

Hermione smiled to herself, Draco was standing up for her, and she continued to smile as she allowed Ron to lead her to her seat.

"LOOKS LIKE SOMEONE'S GOT A CRUSH ON THE LITTLE MUDBLOOD." Daphne screamed at Draco.

"And what if I do? Would can you do about it?" Draco said.

Daphne chucked her drink over Draco before storming out of the Great Hall.

"You okay?" Ron asked Hermione.

"I'm fine sweetheart." She answered.

At that moment the music started playing.

"Oh! At last. Come on lets go dance." Ginny said.

Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Harry walked over to the dance floor and started dancing.

"Hermione? How did you manage to get Malfoy to agree to the muggle music?" Ginny asked.

"He didn't need much convincing. I suggested it and he agreed." Hermione said.

"Who is he? Where is the real Malfoy?" Ginny said.

"Ha ha ha. Do you what I think this is the real Malfoy." Hermione said.

The four of them danced until they finally decided to sit down and have a drink.

"I'm going to the toilet." Ron said.

"Okay then." Hermione said.

Ron walked out of the Hall and Hermione sat down at the table. At the moment 'My Immortal' started playing. Hermione smiled to herself, it was her favourite song. The she suddenly felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Wanna dance?" a voice said.

Hermione turned round to see Draco stood in front of her his hand stretched out waiting for hers. Hermione looked at Ginny who was just getting up to dance with Harry. Ginny gave Hermione a look as if to say 'go on then' and then Hermione turned back to Draco.

"Yeah okay. Why not" Hermione said.

Hermione got up and put her hand in Draco's. They walked over to the dance floor and began dancing. They were at arm's length as the first verse ended but by the end of the chorus they were close enough for Malfoy to be able to count the freckles on Hermione's nose.

"I can't believe I'm falling for you." Draco whispered.

Hermione blushed and smiled before answering.

"I heard that. I can't believe you just said that." She said.

Over by the door of the Hall, Ron had just walked back in.

"Have you seen Hermione?" He asked Lavender Brown.

Lavender smiled and then spoke,

"She's over there, dancing with Draco Malfoy, there's a turn up for the books." She said as she pointed to where they were dancing.

"You're amazing." Draco told Hermione. He then leant forward and kissed her on the lips, gently but somehow not. Hermione quickly backed away from Draco before speaking.

"Not here. Ron will see." She said.

But it was too late, Ron had seen them and he was currently walking, very quickly to where Hermione and Draco were stood.

"THAT'S MY GIRLFRIEND YOU'RE KISSING." Ron shouted as he threw a punch at Malfoy.

"WILL YOU STOP THAT." Hermione screamed at Ron.

Ron's punch was at such a force that Draco was on the floor in seconds. Draco stood up looked at Hermione apologetically before throwing a punch back at Ron.

"You're for it Malfoy." Ron said as he threw another punch. This one was unsuccessful. Malfoy grabbed Ron's wrist, twisted it and threw him onto the floor.

"WILL YOU TWO STOP THAT?" Hermione said.

"NOT A HOPE IN HELL." Ron shouted back.

Ron got up off the floor and stood in front of Malfoy. A crowd had gathered round them, mainly boys, all chanting the word 'fight'. Ron threw another punch at Malfoy, this time he hit him. Malfoy was about to kick Ron when a voice behind them spoke.

"You two. Stop that now." It was Professor McGonagall.

Draco and Ron stood in front of Professor McGonagall, waiting for her to continue.  
"We will talk about this once the ball is over. Now Mr Weasley, Mr Malfoy go and enjoy the rest of the ball and stay out of each other's way." McGonagall said.

Malfoy and Ron gave a last steely look to each other and then they turned around and walked back over to their tables. Ron sat down with much difficulty.

"I think you should go see Madame Pomfrey." Hermione said as she watched Ron trying to sit down, "You may have hurt your back or something" She added.

"Yeah I think that's a good idea." Ron said.

Hermione helped Ron get back off his seat and then walked him to the Hospital Wing.

"What was all that about? Back there with Malfoy." Hermione asked.

"He kissed you. It's becoming a habit." Ron said,

"Oh bringing out an old argument, that's just great." Hermione said.

"Well it is." Ron said.

"It was a thank you kiss. For all the work I'd done with him planning the ball, it was an innocent little kiss, and you are blowing it out of all proportion." Hermione said.

"It didn't look like an innocent little kiss." Ron said under his breath.

They continued walking, in silence until they got to the hospital wing.   
"What happened here?" said Madame Pomfrey as Ron and Hermione walked in.

"Ron here has been fighting. I think he may have hurt his back." Hermione said.

Okay well, lie on the bed and I'll check you out." Madame Pomfrey said.  
After she had checked Ron out she decided that it was nothing more than a little bit of pain from the impact, she gave him some pain relief, cleaned up his cuts and told him that it was his ego that was more bruised than anything. Hermione and Ron walked back to the Great Hall.

"Hermione, is this going to happen again?" Ron said.  
"What?" Hermione asked.

"You and Malfoy, kissing." He said.

"Oh Ron, don't start this again." Hermione pleaded.

"I have to know Hermione." Ron said.

"I can't tell you." Hermione whispered.

"Well, I think it's best that we end this now." Ron said.

"Well, if that's the way you feel then I think that it's for the best." Hermione said.

Hermione and Ron walked into the Great Hall and sat down and the table. Hermione had only been sat down for a minute when she started crying. It was Ginny that noticed the tears falling down her cheeks.

"Come on, let's go to the toilet." Ginny said as she stood up.  
"Okay then." Hermione said.

Hermione and Ginny got up and walked to the nearest toilets.

"What's up"? Ginny said,

"He finished with me." Hermione said through her tears.

"Who? Ron? Why?" Ginny said.

"Because I couldn't promise that it was the last time me and Malfoy would kiss." Hermione said.

"Do you like him?" Ginny said.

"Malfoy. Yeah I think I do. But I like Ron too." She answered.

"Well who do you like more?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know." Hermione said.

Ginny and Hermione walked back to the Great Hall just in time for the final dance of the evening. Harry and Ginny walked to the dance floor and as they held each other close, Hermione could only watch as she contemplated what her choice would be and where both of those choices would lead her. And she looked around the room she suddenly saw Draco and Daphne dancing, when she did, pangs of jealously hit her. She sat there, tears falling down her cheeks again. As the song ended, slowly but surely everyone started to walk out of the ball. Hermione just sat there watching everyone walk out of the hall, giggling, laughing and smiling. Once everyone else had left Hermione was left sat alone in the hall.


	25. After the Ball

Draco and Ron were sat in Professor McGonagall's office waiting for her to come back from a quick errand she had to run.

"What have you two been doing?" One of the portraits said.  
Ron and Draco looked up to see Professor Dumbledore smiling down on them.

"We were fighting." Draco said.

"Fighting? Well we can't have that." Dumbledore's portrait said.

"I know, Albus, which is why they have been called to my office." Professor McGonagall said.

"Minerva, I'll let you carry on." Dumbledore said and with that he fell asleep.

"Now boys, why on earth did it posses you to cause such chaos at the ball?" she asked.

"Malfoy kissed Hermione." Ron said.

"And that gave you the right to hit him?" McGonagall said.

"Well…."Ron said.

"I saw the kiss in question and to me it just looked like a little innocent kiss. I mean you are aware of the hard work that Hermione and Draco have done, it was nothing more than a thank you I am sure. Now I don't want to see either of you fighting again." McGonagall said.

"Thanks." Draco said.

Ron and Draco got up and walked out of the office, down the stairs and into the corridor.

"Weasel." Draco said.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Where are you going?" He replied.

"Back to my common room." Ron answered before continuing "Hermione's probably in the Great Hall, waiting for you."

"Would she not be waiting for you?" He asked.

"No we're not going out anymore." Ron answered.

Draco felt his heart do a back flip and then he spoke,

"Oh okay then." Draco said.

Ron began the walk back to the common room leaving Draco stood there trying to think things through. If he were to go back to his common room then he carrying on living his life, he'd go back to being Slytherin Prince, a different girl each week, not being happy at all. But if he were to walk to the Great Hall, if he were to say the words he had so longed say to Hermione then he would have a chance of real happiness.

At the same time, Hermione was sat in the Great Hall, also thinking things through. If she were to go and find Ron, try and make her relationship with him work, then at least she would be comfortable, however if she were to go and search the castle for Draco, maybe just maybe, she could become Hermione, the Hermione that had been for so long hiding inside.

"Hi." A voice said from the doorway.

Hermione turned around to see Draco stood in the doorway.

"Hey. I was just thinking about you." Hermione said.

"Me too." Draco replied.

"Thinking about yourself again, Draco, that really is a bad habit." Hermione said.

"No I meant. I was… I was thinking about." Draco trailed off.

"Draco, I know what you meant. Come and sit down." Hermione answered as she smiled at Draco.

Draco walked over to the table that Hermione was sat at and sat on the seat nearest to her.

"Hermione, I have something I need to tell you." Draco said.

"Okay." Hermione said.  
"Hermione, I think, no I know, I love you." He said.

"You love me? How can you love me? You're a pureblood wizard, I'm… I'm a mudblood, that's what you've been calling me for the past 7 years." Hermione said.

"Hermione, you think I believe that stuff?" Draco asked.

"Yeah I do." She answered.

"Hermione that pureblood stuff never washed with me." Draco asked.

"You called me mudblood every time we saw each other." Hermione said.

"I had to. It was that or get another beating from my father." Draco said.

"Your father used to beat you?" Hermione said.

"He still does." Draco stood up took off his jacket and unbuttoned his shirt, Hermione studied his chest he was really well built she blushed slightly and then Draco turned around. He slowly took his shirt of and it was then that Hermione saw the marks on his back. There were bruises all over his back; they were black, purple and yellow.

"Oh Draco." Hermione said as she got up and walked over to him.

"I don't want you to think I'm doing this to get your sympathy and pity. No one has ever seen this before." Draco said.

"I'm not going to show pity, or sympathy. Turn around." Hermione said.

Draco turned round slowly and as he did one single tear fell down his cheek. He and Hermione stood just looking into each other's eyes. Hermione moved forward and the leaned into Malfoy. Then they kissed. It was the most passionate kiss that Hermione had ever, ever had. Hermione ran her hands down Malfoy's chest feeling every muscle. Her and Malfoy moved apart panting slightly.

"Wow, that was…" Draco said before trailing off.

"Yeah it was." Hermione said.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Draco said

"Me? Yeah I'm sure this is what I want." Hermione said.

"Okay so, lets go to bed." Draco said.

"Hang on, we've not even gone out on a date yet." Hermione said.

"I meant on our own, not together. I'll meet you at 10 tomorrow morning so we can clear this mess up." Draco said.

"Yeah okay then." Hermione said.

Draco put his shirt back on and then the two of them walked out of the hall hand in hand. They walked a little further still holding hands with each other, then stopped and looked at each other.

"My common room is this way and your is that way so we have to say goodnight." Draco said.

"So we do. Well thank you for such an amazing night, Draco, I don't know that I would have managed to plan this without you." Hermione said.

The two of them kissed and then Hermione walked back to the Gryffindor common room.

"Dancing Fairies." Hermione said to the sleeping fat lady in a happy, cheerful voice.

"Oh, hello Hermione how was the ball?" The fat lady said as she awoke from her slumber.

"It was amazing." Hermione said.

"Good" The fat lady replied as she swung her door open.

Hermione walked into the common room to find Ginny sat waiting for her.

"Oh hey Gin." Hermione said as she saw her.

"Hey. You're smiling, a lot. What happened?" Ginny asked."

"Malfoy came back to the Great Hall for me." Hermione said.

"For you?" Ginny questioned.

"He had something to tell me." Hermione replied.

"And…." Ginny said as she waited for the rest of the story.

"Well, let's just say that I've made my choice and it's an informed one." She answered

"What happened?" Ginny asked.

"We kissed. And it was the most amazing kiss I've ever had." Hermione said.

"Are you sure? This is Malfoy we're talking about, he's been calling you Mudblood since he first met you." Ginny said.

"Me and Draco have talked about that." Hermione answered.

"What, he's told you a bunch of lies like 'oh I don't believe that, it's just my father." Ginny replied.

"In a nutshell, but it's not lies." Hermione said, she was getting slightly frustrated at Ginny's persistence.

"YOU GOT ANY PROOF?" Ginny shouted at Hermione.

"YEAH, THE BRUISES AND CUTS ON HIS BACK FROM THE LAST TIME HE DISOBYED HIS FATHER ABOUT IT." Hermione screamed back.

Ginny stared at Hermione, speechless; eventually she managed to speak,

"Malfoy's father beats him." Ginny whispered.

"Yes. Every time Draco dares to have his own opinion on something, like the mudblood issue. Ginny I really like him, I really, really like him but I don't want to lose my best friend over an issue like this." Hermione said.

"You'd never lose me. I'm your best friend. I might be Ron's sister and he might not be happy when he finds out about this but I want to see you happy. I'll support you in this, every step of the way, no matter where it leads." Ginny said.

"Thanks Ginny, I appreciate it. Now I'm going to bed, I've got to meet Draco at 10 o'clock so we can tidy up the Great Hal." Hermione said.

"Okay, hey, listen do you want me and Harry to help you." Ginny said.

"Yeah okay then, come at about 10.30 though. I'd like to spend some time with Draco on my own." Hermione said.

"Yeah okay then." Ginny said.

Hermione and Ginny said goodnight and then Hermione walked to her Dorm, she got her Pyjamas on and had barely put her head down on the pillow when she fell asleep.


	26. Tidying Up

**New update. I don't own anything you recognise. Enjoy it...**

Hermione woke up at 9.30pm unsure whether the events of the night before had actually happened or whether she had been dreaming. She looked over to one of the bottom posts in the 4-poster bed and saw her dress hanging from it. _It wasn't a dream _she thought to herself as she got out of bed. She got out of bed and found some jeans and a white vest top she put them on and then sat and brushed her hair before putting on some make-up. By the time she had down all that, it was about quarter to ten, she walked downstairs and out of the common room to the Great Hall. By the time she arrived it was five to. She arrived to find Draco waiting for her.

"Morning." She said before continuing, "not late am I?" she finished.

"Oh, no. I came a few minutes early just to make sure that I hadn't been dreaming." Draco said as he kissed Hermione on the cheek.

"I had to work out whether I had been dreaming or not when I woke up." Hermione said.

"And what was your conclusion?" Draco asked.

"That I totally wasn't" Hermione said before kissing Draco gently on the lips.

"Come on you. Tidying up to do." Draco said.  
"Yes Sir." She said as she saluted.  
"Getting cheeky, Mya, getting cheeky." Draco said.

"Mya?" Hermione said.

"Yeah, I think it suits you." He said.

"Yeah it does." Hermione answered.

"Right come on. Cleaning up won't do itself." Draco said.

"Okay, I'm coming. Oh by the way Harry and Ginny are coming down to help in half an hour." Hermione said.  
"Oh cool. We need all the help we can get. Blaise said he might come down at some point." Draco said.

"That's brilliant." Hermione said.  
The two of them walked into the Great Hall and studied the mess that had been made the night before.

"That was some party" Draco commented as he looked around the Hall.

"Yeah it was." Hermione said.

Hermione picked up a rubbish bag and started to collect the rubbish that was lying all over the floor.

"Okay, so we need to get to know each other" Draco said as he began to pick up the rubbish.

"Yeah that's a good point." Hermione said before adding, "We don't know anything about each other at all."

"Other than the fact that you listen to that muggle rock band, that song that we danced too." Draco said.

"My Immortal, it's the only one I really like." Hermione said.

"It's a beautiful song, I love the way the piano melody is just so simple." Draco said.

"You seem to know a bit about music." Hermione said.

"My mother was teaching me to play piano before my father put a stop to it." Draco answered.

"You play piano?" Hermione questioned.

"Yeah, well I haven't for years but I'm sure I could still play. What about you? Play anything?" Draco asked.

"A little piano, my mum and dad sent me to classes." Hermione said.

"We're not getting much work done are we?" Draco asked.

"No, I wanna talk to you, get to know you, we can work when everyone else gets here." Hermione said as she sat down on the floor of the Great Hall.

"Okay then." Draco said as he followed Hermione's lead and sat down next to her.

"Favourite book?" Hermione asked.

"Hogwarts: A History." Draco said.

"Seriously. No story books or novels or anything." Hermione asked.

"Nope. Everything I have ever read has been for my education." Draco said.

"You sounded like your dad then." Hermione commented.

"I was meant to." Draco said before adding, "Go on then, favourite book."

"Emma, by Jane Austen. It's a Muggle romance." Hermione said quietly.

"Tell me about it." Draco said.

"Well, Emma is a young woman who takes it upon herself to match-make her friends so that they will be happy. Mr Knightley, her trusted and valued friend tells her that it will bring only misery, and it does. In the end Emma thinks that her friend Harriet and Mr Knightley are going to get together and she is upset cos she loves Mr Knightley." Hermione said.

"What happens in the end?" Draco said.

"Mr Knightley reveals that it is Emma that he is in love with and the two marry. I guess it's all about love finding you at the right time." Hermione said.

"Love finding you at the right time?" Draco said.

"Yeah." Hermione said.

Draco moved closer to Hermione put his arm around her. Hermione put her head on his shoulder and then spoke again,

"Favourite colour." She said.

"Gold." Draco said simply.

"Gold. That's unusual for a Slytherin." Hermione said.

"Yeah, my mother had this solid gold necklace, a circle, she used to wear it when I was a baby and apparently I liked the reflection of it when the sun caught it. What about you." Draco said.

"Blue. My parents were convinced they were having a boy so they painted my room 'Periwinkle blue', when I was born they didn't bother to change the colour. Blue's been my favourite colour ever since." Hermione explained.

"Got a good one for you." Draco said.

"Yeah go on then." Hermione said.

"Your best memory?" Draco said.

"You go first." Hermione said.

"Okay then, well I was 9, my dad had already started slowly teaching me about 'purebloods' but my mother was trying hard not to let me get wrapped up in that world so one day when my dad was out she took me into her private study, in it I saw the most beautiful thing in the world. Her Piano. She told me to go sit on the bench and she got some music and sat next to me and began to teach me how to play. Every day when dad went out I'd go in there and play. And mum would sit there, with that gold necklace and watch me and help me play. And then Dad found out, locked the music room up and made me learn about the Dark arts instead. I hated not being able to play, but mum gave me her necklace, the one she used to wear and that reminded me of the feelings when I played." Draco said with a few tears streaming down his face.

"Your turn." He said.

"It was 3 days before my 11th birthday. I knew nothing of this world. My mum and dad took me to a park in London, the sun was shining and we sat near the lake and we had a picnic. I remember my dad, he, he made me a little birthday cake and he bought candles to put on it, and he made me make a wish and then he took me in his arms and he, he, he told me that I could do anything I wanted as long as I remembered that he loved me." Hermione said sobbing.

"You miss him?" Draco said.

"Every day." Hermione said.

"I'm sorry." Draco replied as he held her closer.

"It's not your fault." Hermione said

"No but I know who did it." He whispered, choking back tears.

"Really?" Hermione said

"It was Snape." Draco said simply

"One day, when I find him, he's going to pay." Hermione replied.

"I know." Draco answered as he kissed her head.

"Now that's enough for one day, let's get on with this work." Hermione said as she stood up and wiped her tears away.

Draco stood up and as he did Ginny, Harry and Blaise walked into the hall.

"Morning." Ginny said.

"Ginny, hi." Hermione said.

"Well you two have been busy." Harry said as he looked at the mess that was still everywhere.

"We were talking." Hermione said.

"Talking?" Blaise asked.

"Yeah, we were talking about each other, you know favourite colour, book etc." Draco said.

"And what was the conclusion?" Blaise asked.

"That we are totally made for each other." Hermione said as she put her arms around Draco's waist.

"Really?" Ginny said.

"Yeah." Hermione answered before adding, "Where's Ron?"

"He's sulking in our Dorm." Harry said.

"Sulking? But he dumped me, not the other way round." Hermione said.

"Let's get on with all this work." Ginny said.

Hermione passes Ginny, Harry and Blaise and rubbish bag each and then they all got on with the task in hand, bit by bit the floor of the Great Hall became clearer and clearer.

"Wow, that's a lot of rubbish." Ginny said when they had stopped for a short break.

"There were a lot of students here last night." Draco said.

"Yeah but you don't expect them to make this much mess." Ginny replied.

They soon got back on with their work, Hermione and Draco taking down all the decorations that had graced the walls of the hall the night before. Once all the litter had been picked up, Blaise took all the decorations off the tables and Ginny and Harry went round and took the tablecloths off.

"Who's doing the tables?" Blaise asked.

"McGonagall's dealing with that." Draco answered.

"Oh okay then, so we're done then right?" Hermione said.

Draco look around the hall, she was right, every decoration had been put away, all the rubbish had been picked up, all the tablecloths were in a neat pile and it had only taking them, he looked at his watch, it was 2 in the afternoon, 5 hours.

"Wow, time flies when you're having fun. Yep we're all done." He said.

"Right well, McGonagall wanted to know when we were done, so thanks guys we appreciate the help." Draco said.

"Okay then, see you later." Blaise said as he walked out of the hall.

"I'll see you back in the common room later, there's something I have to do." Hermione said.

"Okay then." Ginny said.

Ginny and Harry walked out of the hall leaving Draco and Hermione on their own.

"What do you have to do?" Draco asked.

"You'll see. Come on, Professor McGonagall's office is waiting." She said.

They walked hand in hand up to the office and told Professor McGonagall that the Hall was now sorted. Then Hermione lead Draco to the Room of Requirement where she walked up and three times thinking 'I want to hear Draco play piano' when she opened her eyes the door was visible. Hermione grabbed Draco's hand and opened the door.

"Oh wow!" Draco said as he saw a black Grand Piano sat in the middle of the room.

He walked up to it and studied every bit of it closely. Then he sat on the bench gently touching the keys.

"It's years since I've played." He said.

"You'll remember." Hermione said as she placed a sheet of music on the music stand.

Draco looked at it and smiled, it was 'My Immortal'. Draco studied the music and then tentatively placed his fingers on the key and started playing. Hermione was amazed by the sound that filled the room, he was right he could play piano.

"Draco… that's just…." Hermione said before she was interrupted.

"Shh, come and sit next to me and just listen." Draco said.

Hermione sat down and Draco carried on playing the music filling the room as he did.

**Author's Note: That's it for now. If you liked it review it. :)**


	27. Flying High

**Hey! I'm back. Sorry it's been a while. It's a long long story. But I'm writing again and I give you this as a peace offering. If you enjoy it Please Review**

It was about two weeks after the Spring Ball and the news that Ron and Hermione had split up had spread across the castle. Lavender and Pavarti had been pestering Ginny into giving the reasons for the break up but Ginny, staying true to her friends had refused to give any details. Ginny had also not told Ron about Hermione's new relationship and had told Harry not to as well. It was 11.30pm on a Sunday and Ginny couldn't sleep. It had been a normal Sunday. Harry and Ginny had played one-on-one quidditch out by the lake, Hermione and Draco had spent most of the day in the Room of Requirement, the only place they could be without everyone finding out about them and Ron had spent most of the day in the library doing homework, the only thing that Ron could do to keep his mind from thinking of the events of the last two weeks. Ginny lay in bed wondering why she couldn't sleep. Eventually she got out of her bed, put her dressing gown on and walked downstairs where she found Harry sat flicking through something.

"Hey." She said as she sat down next to him.

"Hey. What you doing up?" Harry asked.

"I couldn't sleep. You?" Ginny answered.

"The same." He replied.

"What's that?" Ginny said as she pointed at the object in his hand.

"You remember that photo album that Hagrid gave me?" He asked.

"Yeah." Ginny said.

"This is a continuation of it. It's got pictures from all my years at Hogwarts." Harry explained.

"Really?" Ginny asked.

"Yup. The whole seven years in one little photo album. Amazing isn't it." Harry said.

"Let's have a look." Ginny said.

"Maybe later. Right now I want to take you somewhere." Harry said.

"Where." Ginny asked.

"You'll see." Harry said as he stood up, "Come on." He added.

Ginny stood up and grabbed Harry's hand, then with the other hand he grabbed his invisibility cloak and the Marauder's Map before leading Ginny out of the Common Room.

"Huh? What? Oh it's you two." The Fat Lady said as they left the common room

"We'll be back later." Harry said.

"I'll try and stay awake. Have fun." she answered.

"We will." Harry called back to her.

Once they were out of sight Harry put his hand in his pocket and got the Marauder's Map out.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good." he said.

Harry studied the map trying to work out where everyone was.

"Right, Flich is near the library and Mrs Norris is near the Hufflepuff Common Room." Harry said smiling.

"Is that good?" Ginny asked.

"Yes it is." Harry said before adding, "Now we need to put this on so that we're not seen."

"Okay then." Ginny said.

Harry threw the cloak over himself and Ginny. With her left hand Ginny gently grabbed the inside of the cloak so that it didn't fall off as they were walking. Harry grabbed Ginny's other hand so that he could lead her.

"So where are we going then?" Ginny asked.

"This way." Harry said as he started walking.

"Yeah but where does this end? What are we doing…." Ginny began and then stopped, sighed and smiled at Harry.

"It's a surprise." Harry said.

Eventually after having to hide in a cupboard to hide from Mrs Norris they had reached their destination, the entrance hall. Harry took the cloak off and Ginny for the first time saw where they were.

"The entrance hall? Romance has reached a whole new level." Ginny said with a hint of sarcasm.

Harry walked over to a small door, got out his wand, pointed it at the wall and in his head thought 'Alohomora' the door opened and Harry reached in and grabbed his Firebolt.

"Come on then." Harry said as he smiled at Ginny.

Harry walked over to the main door and opened it.

"Ladies first." He said as he held the door open for Ginny.

"Thanks." she said.

Once outside Harry and Ginny walked to the lake. Once there Harry put his broomstick on the ground, put his hand above it and spoke,

"Up." He said in a commanding voice.

Once in the air Harry got on and then turned to Ginny.

"Come on then" he said.

"Come on then what?" she said.

Harry pointed to the empty space that he had left in front of him.

"We're going on a midnight broomstick ride? How terribly clichéd." Ginny commented as she got on the broomstick.

Harry kicked off the ground and within minutes they were flying high about the castle and the grounds.

"Marry me." Harry whispered into Ginny's ear.

"What?" Ginny said sounding shocked.

"If I'm still alive after Voldemort, once you're done with school, Marry me." Harry repeated.

"You're proposing to me?" Ginny said.

"Yes I am. Ginevra Molly Weasley, will you do me the honour of one day becoming my wife?" Harry asked.

"Of course I will. Yes, yes, yes. Every time the answer's always gonna be yes." Ginny said.

Harry gently bought his Firebolt down on the roof of the castle. Ginny then turned to face Harry and on top of the castle they kissed. The stars were shining down as they broke apart. Ginny looked up and smiled.

"Look over there." she said as she pointed.

Harry turned round to see Cassiopeia, their constellation shining down on them.

"Someone's watching over us." Harry commented.

"And they always will be. Through the final battle, and for the rest of our lives." Ginny said.

"Who's they?" Harry asked.

"Lily, James, Sirus, Our Baby, they're all looking out for us Harry of that I believe." Ginny said with a conviction that Harry had never heard before.

Harry smiled at Ginny and then spoke,

"We've got so much to think about." He said.

"Like what?" she asked

"Like kids. How many are we gonna have? Where to live? Careers, I mean our whole lives." He said.

"3-6 kids depending on whether we can afford a large family. I'll live anywhere, wherever you are, that's my home. And I was kinda thinking about becoming a healer." Ginny said.

"I think I'd kinda like to live in Hogsmeade. I mean after not being around the wizarding community during my childhood I'd love to be around them." Harry said.

"That sounds great." Ginny said as she kissed Harry.

"I love you so much." Harry whispered.

"I love you too." Ginny whispered back.

"Come on then." Harry said as he got back on the broomstick.

Ginny got back on and then Harry kicked off again and they were soon again flying above the ground. Harry took the broomstick over the Forbidden Forest.

"Wow!" Ginny said as she looked down.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Look down." Ginny answered.

Harry looked down and saw what Ginny was looking at. The herd of Centaurs were directly below them. The whole herd were gathered and they seemed to be having some sort of meeting. A little way on Harry looked down to see Hagrid and his half-brother Grawp sat on some rocks having a chat.

"Wow." Harry said.

"What?" Ginny asked.

"This whole world. It's amazing. And I've got it's fate in my hands. I'm not sure I can do this Ginny." he said.

"Of course you can. And don't forget you won't be alone. I'll be there, Hermione, Ron, Lupin, we'll all be there to help." She said as she leaned in closer to Harry.

Harry laughed. "What?" Ginny asked.

"Ron, Hermione. Do you think that they will still help after everything that's happened lately?" he asked.

"Yes they will. Ron will have to deal with it all and Hermione will always stay true to you and the cause." Ginny said.

"Hermione will stay true to the cause will she? In case you hadn't noticed she is dating the son of a death eater." Harry said.

"Yes true but one that has no intention of following in his father's footsteps." Ginny said.

"And how would you know?" Harry asked.

"His father beats his rules into Draco, he has no desire to become a death eater or to follow the pureblood way." Ginny said.

"Is that not a line that Draco has used to get to Hermione?" Harry questioned.

"No. she's seen the bruises, the cuts, the scars, he's genuine." Ginny answered.

"Well maybe more of an effort to get to know him would be a good idea." Harry said.

"Perhaps that's a good idea. We should make an effort with him, he could prove to be a strong ally." Ginny said.

"Well that's decided then." Harry said.

Harry and Ginny circled the grounds and castle a few more times before flying into a window near the Fat Lady's portrait. They snuck in and then walked to the portrait.

"Liquorice Wand." Harry whispered.

The Fat Lady woke up in a daze.

"Oh hello you two. Did you have a good time?" she asked.

"It's was great." Ginny said.

The Fat Lady swung open and Harry and Ginny walked into the Common Room. After one final kiss they said goodnight and walked up the stairs to their dormitories.


End file.
